Prapatti
by Kamali Shen
Summary: After the witch is gone, DG briefly thought she was lost for good. Turns out, there is more going on then anyone remembers... until she pointed the way to truly save the OZ UPDATED 1/11/15 and all chapters rewriten
1. Chapter 1

_Two little princesses dancing in a row, spinning fast and freely on their little toes. Where the light will take them, no one ever knows. Two little princesses dancing in a row…_

DG quietly sobbed the rhyme, trying to calm herself. Part of the cave had collapsed, pinning her down on her side. She was buried up to her chest and only had one arm free. It had been hours since she woke to this, but she had no idea how long she had actually been pinned. The worse part, besides being pinned and having a hard time breathing or focusing, was that no one knew that she was there. Her mind being to wander back, trying to figure out how she ended up under a dirt slide in the Witch's cave.

After the witch had been destroyed, the Royal family had a small reunion before the undertaking of cleaning up began. Once news of the witch's demise hit the OZ, riots and panic erupted, mostly attacks against Longcoats. That had been three weeks ago and most of the OZ was still trying to regain some since of order. Sadly, the family had been secluded at FinAqua, at least for the princesses it was.

The family home had been fully restored, but now it was integrated within the forest. Azkadellia had hidden herself in her room, feeling guilty for letting the witch manipulate her for so many years. To DG, it made sense that Azkadellia would hide.

Within days, Ahamo and Lavender had completely disappeared and neither daughter knew where the two had gone. DG spent days searching the whole palace and found no trace of them. She had now felt truly abandoned by her real parents and she had no one for her. Even her friends were somewhere across the OZ, helping with the recovery.

DG had been left to fend for herself, to figure out where she belonged in this new life of her's. In her many days of walking the halls, she had found the library and read a few history books of the OZ. Though she was still confused, how would the OZ deal with her? How would she be expected to rule, even if she wanted to... of which she had no intensions.

After wondering the palace of FinAqua, DG started to walk the grounds. At first, it was just the lakeside, maybe occasional time at the gazebo. The Gazebo had be outfitted with a new, bigger swing and a place to sit and rest. DG would gently swing or sit on the bench and watch the world around her.

Within a weeks' time, she was walking through the maze and hiding in parts of the shrubbery until nightfall. She was bored of the maze quickly after she had discovered all areas and knew the maze by heart and could easily get around with her eyes closed. A few days after the maze, DG had started leaving the safety of FinAqua and wandering into the forest.

She had started to wake at dawn and not return until dusk. DG would even go into the cave where the witch had been confined and spent entire days there. The time she was in the cave, all DG would think about was what she should have, could have done all those years ago.

Never did she think she wasn't at fault, that she had just been a scared child. Her own guilt bubbled so much that her light, her magic, had finally burst and caused the collapse.

As time passed, DG's despair turned disappeared into nothing. She couldn't calm herself or focus enough to call upon her light for help. At one final attempt, DG tried to wiggle herself free, but only her feet would move and her other arm hurt too much to try. Darkness crawled around the edges of her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. DG let the darkness consume her, tired of trying anymore.

O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O

_DG..._ The young princess was on the swing in the gazebo. Her sundress floated around her and her toes tapped the wood as she swung gently on the breeze. People were playing around the gazebo and she smiled as children ran passed. Many of them would wave or run up and push her or spin her on the swing.

Though she smiled, DG couldn't understand why. Something seemed so perfect here, but also unusual as she felt happy. DG tried to remember when she felt this happy and her mind drew a blank. She knew then that something was wrong and looked around. Normally she could see passed the lands of her FinAqua home, but now there was a haze. Even the children's' faces seemed cloudy and unrecognizable. Her little world disappeared in a blink.

"Dear lil Princess, why would you think unpleasant thoughts?" A voice echoed from the dark, "You will have everything here, why ruin that?"

"Because I don't like it when things are hidden from me." DG replied, slowly walking around the darkness, "I can tell you, the last time someone did that... A lot of people were hurt."

"I know dear child, such a tricked she played." The voice stated, "She never forgave and used your innocence."

"Who never forgave who for what?" DG asked, getting annoyed.

"My sister, the Witch of the East, never forgave the ancestors for her entrapment." The voice stated simply.

DG thought a moment, "So that makes you… the Witch of the West? So what does that make me, or my sister?"

"Witches as well…" The voice replied, "All witches in the OZ are related."

"So why would you help me? If you would even call this help…"

"I am more... neutral than my sisters and you seem more like that, too. Maybe in a way, helping you may benefit me." The voice stated.

"What a freaking surprise, you _do_ want something." DG huffed, throwing her hands up. In a flash, her dress was replaced by her 'street cloths', her gentle features creasing with anger the more she was there.

"If you wish, you may find out more about me, then I will tell you what is happening." The voice reasoned, "Unless you wish to stay in this world. What I need can be done by others. I will grant you anything your heart desires."

"Won't I die? I remember being crushed..." DG countered.

"Your body has been saved, but I offer you a choice. You may go back and find out yourself or stay here. You will stay asleep until the matter is decided." The voice replied.

DG pondered a moment, walking back and forth on a small invisible line. She really wasn't sure she wanted to go back, but what this Witch offered make her uncomfortable. The faceless people, the mirthless happiness.

"Give me some time..."

"Very well Princess." The voice faded and DG immediately felt like someone had punched her.

As the blackness gave way to light, DG's senses seemed to blur, she felt so weak as she gasped for air. The young princess tried to roll and curl onto her side, but something was preventing that. One, her arm still hurt like bitch and two, something was holding her onto her back. Using her good arm, she felt around the ground as dirt and gravel dances around her fingers. She must still be in the cave...

"DG, kid... Can you hear me?" A voice asked, but seemed like it was miles away. It felt familiar, like she should know who it was.

"Cain..." DG asked, trying to 'find' where he was.

"Relax kid, lie still. We need to heal you and get back to the palace." Cain stated, rubbing her shoulder. She felt him shuffle a moment as someone else sat in his place. DG guessed that it was Raw and a second later she could feel him trying to heal her. Surprisingly, it stung more than anything and she tried not to scream out.

She felt Cain squeeze her shoulder gently and another person holding her good hand. It had to be Glitch and she squeezed his hand in response. Minutes passed before Raw relented and sat on his heels. The past few hours had been too much for her and she began fading in and out of consciousness. DG could tell they were talking about her, but not what they were saying.

Something about her head, Cain being upset, and something bad going on. DG blinked a few times, trying to regain her bearings. DG tried to sit up, but Glitch gently held her down.

"I know you're eager to move, but you need to relax." He whispered, "Are... you alright, doll?"

DG didn't know how to answer him. Was what she experienced even real, the witch and all, "I don't know."

DG could feel the old adviser's hand tremble and looked around. Cain stood by the entrance, arms folded, and broody. When Raw was able, he stood and walked next to Cain and the two talked quietly. Whatever was upsetting Cain, the other two must feel it pouring off him. Something had to be wrong and not just with her.

"You're brooding again, Cain." DG said.

Cain choose to ignore her and DG felt a sting of hurt. With unknown agility, DG stood up and stared at Cain. Her eyes burned anger, but before she was able to utter a word her legs gave out on her. Glitch was there to catch her before she fell.

Holding the younger Princess steady on her feet. Cain sighed and rubbed his face, he could tell DG was upset and thought better than to leave it linger.

"Kid, what did I do?" Cain asked in the nicest way he could, though he still stood and acted like he was really annoyed.

"Stop ignoring me!' DG yelled, "I am tired that everyone wants me to be this wondrous person, yet no talks to me!" Magic pulsed from her, nearly causing another cave in.

"Whoa, calm down Princess!" Cain said, grabbing her arms and making her look at him, "Where the hell did this come from?"

DG looked around to each of her friends, the anger slowly leaving only to be replaced by confusion, "Honestly... I don't know Cain."

Cain rubbed her arms up and down for a moment. The sound of gravel crunching got everyone's attention and Cain drew his gun.

"She's probably gone stir crazy." Said a voice just outside the cave. Jeb Cain slowly entered the cave opening, but he looked oddly disturbed. He shrugged his shoulders at his father and shook his head, "I found only Azkadellia, who locked herself in her room. I couldn't find anyone else, no servants, no staff, not even the Queen or Ahamo." Jeb explained.

"DG… how long have your parents been missing." Glitch asked, having a personal connection with the Queen and her daughters.

Everyone now looked to the younger Princess, who had her head down. She stared at her feet and hoped they would drop it, but after a few moments of silence she knew otherwise.

"DG, tell us how long." Cain nearly ordered.

"I am not exactly sure." DG stated slowly, "A few days after we got here, I couldn't find them anymore. Az just hid away in her room, still believing that she can never come out of there. At least a few weeks...?"

"DG alone, hurt, scared?" Raw asked, "DG go walking to free self, only find more confinement?"

"In more ways than one." DG replied, gesturing to the cave in, but started to sway a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain held the young Princess as close to him as he could, feeling her head lightly bouncing against him. Raw had healed her the best he could, but they still weren't sure about everything that might wrong. The Viewer would need time and DG to be calm in order to undertake such a task. He prayed nothing else would be wrong with DG, but he knew better. When they had finally found her, DG wasn't breathing and her lips were tinged blue.

It had taken the ex-Tin man nearly ten minutes to get her breathing again. DG almost seemed disappointed that she was alive, so that had made Cain wonder. What in the hell had been going on at FinAqua for DG of all people want to just give up?

His mind came back to the present as the group was finally through the maze. The gazebo was there with the lake, nothing seemed out of place. In fact, besides the forest, it appeared to look just as it had when DG found the message of her mother. It made him even more uneasy and subconsciously, he held DG closer to him. There was a lot wrong with this image.

Where were the guards, staff... anyone for that matter. Raw looked around nervously, something magical was around, but he couldn't tell from where it was coming from. He began to slowly scan the area, hoping he could figure out what he was feeling, or who it was. Glitch had seen his friend and just began to look around as well.

"Hey... so what are we looking for?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"Not sure, feeling something, maybe someone here." Raw gestured to the palace grounds, "Cannot tell where."

"Then we start with the palace and go from there. Azkadellia might need our help." Cain stated, walking towards the palace.

"Whoa, wait Cain!" Glitch yelled, running in front to stop the man, "What if what Raw is feeling is in there?"

"Then I'm sure he will tell us the closer we get, right?" Cain asked, looking to Raw.

He nodded to Cain, noticing the lack of his usual 'Furball' nickname. Cain must be on nerves if he was the focused. Raw kept his wits about him as they started again. Jeb ran in front of his father, but kept walking backwards.

"I need to lead, you have DG and you need cover." Jeb stated, turning around.

"Yeah, me and Raw have your back." Glitch added, "My rhythm is even better now."

Cain smiled and nodded to the others, the younger Cain pulling out his gun and lead the way. There seemed to be nothing out of place; a few birds singing and playing in the lake, critters running about, but nothing that would warrant problems. Raw still felt a presence around, but it never seemed like it went anywhere. As if the presence surrounded the area.

Once the group had entered the palace, unease and disbelief replaced the caution they had felt. A layer of dust covered nearly everything in the foyer and the surrounding rooms. Grim could been seen creeping from the corners of windows. The most shocking part, for Cain at lease, was the footprints in the dust. They were obviously DG's and they only went from the stairwell to the front door.

"Come on, Azkadellia is this way." Jeb said, heading towards the stairs.

Cain thought a moment before handing DG to Glitch and joining his son both leading the way. Both men drew their guns and stayed a few steps ahead of the others, peering around corners and down hallways before heading onward. No one said a word until they were at Azkadellia's room ten minutes later.

The scariest part was that not once had they seen any signs of another person. Like no one had _ever_ lived there. Cain wondered how DG managed it... then realized that she really hadn't and she had nearly died. Jeb knocked on the older princess' door.

It took several moments, but finally a muffled voice called, "Who is it?"

"It is Jeb Cain, with my father, your sister, Raw, and Glitch." Jeb replied.

"Oh... Yes please. Come in." Azkadellia called, "The door is opened."

Jeb slowly entered the room, part in case something or someone else was in there, but also because he had an odd fear. He still had thoughts that Azkadellia could still be... possessed, as many in the O.Z. still believed. Mainly because no one, besides the two Princesses, had actually _seen_ the witch die. Even though Jeb had seen the elder princess and noted that she did appear different, it wasn't enough to make him completely sure.

As Jeb fully entered the room, he didn't see Azkadellia at first. The room was huge, about as big as the main floor his in childhood house. There were doors on one side of the room and one leading to the balcony. The others followed him into the room, Cain just behind him with his gun ready.

One of the doors slowly opened, causing them all to jump and Cain raised his gun. The elder princess walked from what appeared to be a bathroom in a velvet green dress. It hung lightly from her shoulders and draped down to just above her feet. Her hair, a lighter shade of auburn, was down and curled gently around her neck. Overall... the princess looked softer, more like her mother.

Cain lowered his hand quickly, "Sorry about that." Cain apologized.

Azkadellia just smiled at him, "It's alright, Mr. Cain."

"Please, don't call me that. Just Cain or Wyatt will do." Cain cringed.

"Then may I ask you call me just Azkadellia or Az?" She smiled sweetly, then she saw her sister in Glitch's arms, "What happened to her?"

"DG was in a partial cave-in, where the witch was being held." Cain replied, holstering his gun, "Raw healed what he could, but DG... Well, she isn't responding."

Azkadellia bowed her head, turning from the group ashamed, "What... what have my parents said?"

The men looked to one another before Cain sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be a long night especially since none of them knew what to say to Azkadellia. What had DG told her FinAqua and what, if anything, had Azkadellia remembered. Glitch checked on DG once more before finding a couch to put her on.

"Didn't DG tell you?" Glitch asked, turning to the elder princess.

"No." Azkadellia replied, shaking her head and turning back to the group, "She has hardly come in here. I have only seen her when she brought meals. I haven't seen much of anyone else except my parents a while ago."

"Azkadellia..." Glitch stated, walking towards her, "No one has been in FinAqua besides you and DG. DG said your parents disappeared and it's been only you two for weeks."

Azkadellia nearly dropped to the ground, her mind in a fog. She quickly made her way to a chair and sat down. Did she not hear DG, had she missed so much that her sister had stopped trying? She looked up to the men before looking at her sister, then she remembered something. No one person, let alone DG, had brought her anything to eat in days.

"Azkadellia, what is it?" Jeb asked.

"DG hasn't brought me anything to eat in days, but I don't feel hungry either. It's like I've been asleep and I can't remember anything." Azkadellia stated, "There is powerful magic at work here."

"DG said you've been in your room the whole time, never came out. You're door was even locked when I first arrived, but this time it was opened." Jeb added.

Azkadellia slowly shook her head, "I have no idea what is going on. I know I was depressed for a few days, but it's like something just… woke me up."

Cain ran his fingers through his short hair, trying hard not to scream, "This isn't what I need to hear. Your parents and who know else are missing, DG is hurt, and we have no idea what is going on... What the hell do we do now?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Glitch shrugged.

Cain just stared at the ex-advisor, trying hard not to slap the man, "Raw, stay here with the Princesses. Glitch, Jeb, and I are going to see what is going on."

"Are you sure, Cain? I mean, if everyone is missing…"

"Shut it, zipperhead." Cain glared harder, "Then stay here."

Wyatt and Jeb started leaving the room, but Glitch was soon to follow. Cain had half asked, half ordered the others to stay in the room until they returned. Not out of complete safety, mostly because he didn't want to hunt any of them down. No one was sure how long it would take or even if they would find anyone.

Azkadellia busied herself with helping her sister while the others were gone. Between herself and Raw, they figured that DG was completely healed and it was her mind that seemed to be... in hiding. All they could do was wait and hope she would 'return' soon.

The suns were setting behind the forest when Cain, Jeb, and Glitch returned. Jeb knocked a few times to announced themselves, but entered into near darkness. Only a handful of candles were lit around the room, but Raw was by the fireplace, trying to light it. Glitch went over to help his friend while Jeb and Cain looked around for the princesses.

DG was still on the sleep couch and looked as if she hadn't moved, but footsteps could be heard and Cain guessed it was Azkadellia. She was coming in from the balcony, where she seemed to prefer to be, but greeted them with a smile.

"I take it, by the look on your face, you were unsuccessful?" Azkadellia asked, walking into the room and sitting on a chair by her sister, "As you can see, so were we."

"Why don't we just try and get some rest and try again in the morning?" Jeb shrugged, looking around, "Are there any... unoccupied rooms nearby or should we stay together?"

"Well, DG's room is next door to the right. I know of at least one room across the hallway that no one was in." Azkadellia replied, "What is your plan?"

"Jeb and I are gonna take watch. We still don't know what's going on. Unless you would rather all of us in here, figured we men can take the room across the hall." Cain stated, "And I am not gonna have some other surprise waiting for me…

O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O

A few hours later found Wyatt Cain walking the halls on watch. He was going slow and being as quiet as he could, not wanting to miss anything if he could help it. He was actually grateful for the dirt on the floor as he noted all their footprints. As he neared the main floor stairway, he noted a bare set of footprints over the ones from earlier.

His short hair stood on end as he pulled his gun the holster. Edging down the stairs and hugging the wall, he followed the footprints through a few more hallways to a pair of engraved doors. He tried to ease them open and to his surprise, many relatively no noise. Cain found himself in the library, amongst a vast amount of shelves with thousands of books.

A flicker of candle light sent Cain to the north side of the library. He kept behind the huge bookshelves until he could actually see who as here. As he neared the source of the light, he could make out a voice... a familiar one at that. Roaming around a few more shelves revival none other than DG, who was sitting at a table. Cain sighed with relief and was about to approach her when he noticed how deep in a book she was.

Not wanting to scare the young princess, Cain made some noise to see if he could get her attention. It didn't work so he grunted and she still made no response, so he knocked on the far side of the table. DG still didn't make a move and Cain began to wonder if she was sleepwalking or something.

Cain resorted in trying to take the book from her and she slammed her hand on his. Cain jumped at this as DG just quietly pulled the book back to where she had it before. Cain was getting annoyed at the fact that she was so intent on ignoring him, but he did his best to shrug it off. He found another chair to sit quietly in as he watched over the young princess.

Cain wasn't sure how long it had been before Dg finally moved. He watched as she brought her head up and looked around, blinking rapidly, as if she was waking up.

_Maybe she did sleepwalk down here_, Cain thought.

"Cain, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Emerald City?" DG asked him, giving him such a confused look.

Cain had figured she might forget about the cave in and just played along, "Glitch, Raw, and I, along with Jeb, came back to see how you were doing. Maybe take you back to get a few things squared away?" Cain replied, testing the waters.

"No, I can't with Az. She still needs some help and my parents might need a hand with whatever." DG shrugged, "Not sure what they expect _me_ to do."

Cain looked at his young friend with such an odd look, but she seemed to ignore him, "DG... don't you remember?"

"Remember what Cain?" DG asked, getting annoyed until she saw him looking at her, "Did... something bad happen?"

"Kid... Your parents are missing, Azkadellia's been up in her room, you were in a cave-in which may have done more damage than we thought. Something weird is going on here." Cain sighed, standing to stretch.

DG just stared at Cain, "Maybe I didn't want to be found... or saved."

Cain stopped dead and looked at DG. Never had he heard the despair and emptiness in all his travels with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain stood in disbelief at what he was hearing. In one of the few times in his life, Wyatt Cain wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wished this was due to her injuries, but he wasn't sure what he could say or do. He slumped back into the chair and just stared at DG as she read more of the book, it was like she was _trying_ to ignore him.

She stood after a moment and began browsing through the bookshelves. Cain could see her frustration mounting as she went from area to area.

"Come on, DG. We need to get back upstairs." Cain finally pleaded.

"Go head, I'm busy." DG replied, "I have things to do."

"Bring whatever you want with you." Cain shot back, "Unless you can't because there is some magic force here, too."

"Do you know what it's like? I bet you do, being in that suit so long. I lied there for hours, slowly being crushed. Ironically where I started everything, my life was going to end there as well." DG stated blandly.

"I thought you were dead, kid. Then to find you like this… alone." Cain replied.

DG just blinked at him a few times, her eyes seemingly dead-like anyway. She looked down a moment before continuing her search. Cain was now actually hurt as DG ignored him. He wondered how many times she had come down here to get lost as well and fifteen minutes passed before Cain begged her again.

"I need to find the two other books. _Go upstairs_… I will be here, reading."

"DG, I can't do that. There has been too much going on for us to be anywhere alone. What if something else happens?" Cain tried to reason.

Cain bowed his head, trying to hide his mounting frustration. Maybe, like he had when he first met her, he would follow her whim and get somewhere. Taking a few deep breaths, he raised his head to face her.

"Is there any way we can find the books and take them upstairs?" Cain asked simply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

DG sighed before looking around, "I have no idea where they are. I need to find two other books, _Lakiya _and _Dietrun_."

"And what were you reading that is so important?" Cain wondered.

"_Asatira._" DG stated simply.

Cain rolled his eyes before heading towards another bookshelf. He was just glad they were only eight feet high with just five shelves each, but it still took him another twenty minutes to find the other two books. Thankfully, they were right next to each other and he took them back to the table. He found DG back at the table and she was reading the book again, at least that is what it looked liked.

Cain walked around to the other side of the table and observed the princess. She seemed to be confused, her eyes weren't focusing on the book. It appeared to Cain that she might be lost in her thoughts. He was trying his best not to explored on the young princess, but he tired of this game. Cain wouldn't admit it now, but he was worried about DG. He slammed his hand down onto the table, which DG nearly jumped out of her seat.

The look she gave him only furthered his worry. DG looked up at Cain as if ready to be scolded until she saw that he had the other books, "Where... where did you find those?" She asked meekly.

"On the shelves behind you. You asked... me to help you locate them so we can do back upstairs." Cain stated evenly.

"Helped me.. What do you mean?" DG wondered.

"We've been down here nearly an hour, Kid." Cain stated, "You've had your nose in that book nearly the entire time. When I asked you to go upstairs, you needed these two books before you would go."

DG slowly stood and gathered the three books. Taking a few deep breaths, DG nearly ran Cain over as she fled the library. Cain was expecting something like this and was right behind her. Though he kept far enough back only to see where she was going, which was where he thought she would go, her room.

As DG ran up the stairs, she nearly knocked Jeb down, but didn't stop as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Jeb was about to follow when Cain came up behind him and held him back. Jeb was about to interrogate his father, but Cain help up his hand and motioned him to follow.

"We need to talk with Azkadellia." Cain stated sharply, "There is something else going on around here."

Jeb followed his father closely as they entered into Azkadellia's room. Not to his surprise, everyone was awake and scattered about the room. Jeb must have alerted them to both his and DG's disappearance. Waving his hand, he gathered everyone into the middle of the room. As they all sat, he paced in front of the fireplace, trying to come up with an explanation of what had been going on.

Finally, Cain just turned to the rest of the group, "DG has lost her mind."

"DG has been under an odd amount of stress." Azkadellia chimed in, "What do you mean and where were you two?"

"In the library. She had her nose in some book for most of the time. She kept ignoring me and I don't mean her usually ignore. I mean like she didn't even know I was there. When I begged her to come back here, she told me she couldn't leave without two other books. I helped her find them and... She acted as if she saw me for the first time. DG basically ran scared, with the books, to her room." Cain explained, pacing the entire time.

"What was she reading that she would get so lost in?" Glitch asked.

"I have no real idea, but the one she had was... a-sat-ir-a and she asked me to find two more. La-ki-a and Diet-run?" Cain sounded them out for the others.

"Those are just history and lore books." Azkadellia replied, "They are said to be written by a family of Witches that once rules the O.Z. They may be ancestors to our family, but I never knew how."

"What about you, zipperhead? Any of this sound familiar?" Cain asked.

"No, I have never even heard of those books before."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I am going to talk to her and see what I can find out." Azkadellia said, standing and leaving the room in a hurry.

The way Azkadellia was racing to her sister wasn't easing any of Cain's fears and seemed to be only aggravating every part of him. He tried to calm himself down, sitting on a nearby couch and closing his eyes. He swore the others were just looking at him and it wasn't helping.

"Cain... Did DG really act like that? That doesn't seem like her." Glitch wondered, sitting next to him.

"I can't believe it either Glitch, but yes. Are you sure you never heard of them?" Cain asked, "Seemed like something up your alley."

"Yes, I know of them. I didn't want to let Azkadellia to be worried. They were about the witches, yes, but more about secrets of the OZ and of the people here. But... I am not completely sure." Glitch smiled at the rest.

"Either way, they all about more hidden shit around this world." Jeb said, getting just as frustrated as his father.

"Anger will not lead us to right answer." Raw said, finally speaking up, "DG's mind is fighting where we cannot help."

"So what can we do until we _can_ help, Raw?" Cain asked, trying not to scream, "I just want to know that DG isn't giving up."

"Before sunset today." Was all Raw said before finding a place to lie down and Glitch sat next to his friend by the windows.

The suns were still a few hours away from rising and the two friends relented the fight in favor of another few hours of rest. Finally admitting defeat, Cain sunk into the couch for some rest as Jeb went back out into the hallway to finish his watch.

O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O

The suns were peaking just above the trees and there was still no movement from DG's room of either sister. So the group of friends had found other ways to entertain themselves while they waited. At least three of them had... Cain was getting so frustrated that he left FinAqua to wander the grounds. He had finally stopped at the lake and just stare into the smooth waters.

That was where Jeb found him still an hour later, his father still lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his son approach. At least that was what Jeb thought until a gun was pointed between his eyes. Though he jumped a little, Glitch had warned him about his father being 'out of it', as DG would put it, and aim his gun first.

"Azkadellia is finally out of DG's room." Jeb stated simply.

Without turning, Cain holstered his gun, "She say anything yet?"

"No, she wanted all of us together."

"Lead the way, son." Cain replied, turning.

Jeb nodded and headed back into FinAqua, they were nearly silent the entire way, save for the clicking of their shoes. Cain was still lost in his own thoughts, ever since he had woken up. He had been waiting for Azkadellia, but after awhile he just had to be alone.

Cain hated the thought that DG was lost in her own mind. He couldn't help, protect, or do anything for the young princess. It was killing him that she might not want help and would just succumb to whatever happened to her. When he became aware of his surroundings, he realized they were in the same spots from hours ago. Yet neither princess was in the room.

Cain sat on the couch for maybe a few minutes before getting up and pacing around the room. None of them said a word, but the anxiety was thick in the air as they waited for Azkadellia to enter. Ten minutes passed before the elder princess slowly walked into her room to face the four men.

Her face seemed paler which only meant whatever she had to say, it wasn't going to be good. Azkadellia found a place to sit on the couch where Cain had been. It took her several minutes and deep breaths to gain herself to explain what was going on.

"DG is possessed, but not like I was." Azkadellia stated, "Where _my_ witch and I were two separate personalities, she used my through my emotions. DG seems to be allowing this person to control her body. Whoever is inside her mind has pushed DG's conscious aside, but keeps DG busy. Like she is in a fantasy world."

Cain just stood and stared at Azkadellia, "You mean... You're telling us that there is another witch and this one is after DG?"

"Not after, using. DG is actually too strong, but a Witch of the West as she is, wants to use DG, but for nothing truly evil. For some reason she can't, at least not for long periods of time. She needs help and this was the only way she thought she could do it." Azkadellia replied.

"You know, don't you Azkade…" Glitch chimed in, "You know another secret."

"Many secrets in the O.Z. coming out." Raw added.

"Yes, there is something going on, but I don't know what it is, but I know of it. I know a Seer cannot find this from their powers. This is truly lost lore, something hidden more than a few hundred annuals ago." Azkadellia sighed, "It is somewhere in those books."

"About those books... Did the witch get them or was DG getting a feeling something wasn't right?" Cain asked.

"Why not just ask, dear Tin Man." DG's distorted voice came from the doorway, "I have nothing to hide."

"You… you're the other Witch!" Glitch stammered, standing, "Better watch it, I have rhythm and I will use it."

"Please, I have no quarrel with any of you" The Witch stated, putting up a hand.

"What have you done with DG?" Jeb asked, resting his fingers on his gun.

"She is safe." She replied, tapping part of her head, "In a world where she is content and at peace."

"We want DG back and now." Cain ordered.

The Witch smiled sadly, but shook her head, "She is lost and confused right now. She feels hatred for what she did as a child and abandoned by those in her lift. What makes you think she would want to come back to this? To an empty life, for something my sister did to torment this world?"

"Empty life… what are you getting at." Cain said, getting angry.

"I have watched for a while now, watching the 'savior of the O.Z.' be hidden away like a criminal and everyone she loved ignore her suffering. She doesn't know if she wants to be in this world anymore. I have just come to give her opportunities."

"I want to hear that from DG." Cain shot back.

"After I read…" The Witch said simply before returning to DG's room, leaving the group in utter shock and silence.

There wasn't anything they could do without harming DG… but they knew that if they didn't, it would be worse for the young princess. Cain screamed in rage and punched at a windowed door, causing it to shatter and fall on him like rain.


	4. Chapter 4

DG stood in the middle of her room, but she couldn't remember how she got there. One moment she had been in the library reading and it seemed like she blinked and she was in her bed. Without really thinking, she had just run from her bed to the main area of her room. DG knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what. Slowly looking around, she felt her room was eerily quiet.

Her balcony doors were open and though she couldn't even hear a breeze outside, it seemed the drapes were swaying lightly. Looking outside, she could tell it was nightfall, but couldn't see a moon. The room was being lit by a strange light and DG guessed and hoped that this was all magic. Seeing no one around, DG made her way slowly to the balcony landing.

Looking into the sky, DG couldn't see anything. No moon, stars, not even firelight from within FinAqua. She wished now that she had something to arm herself with, but drew upon her light instead. This wasn't right, the O.Z had two moons so where were they? Wait... that wasn't right, there were two suns and only one moon. Why was she forgetting something that common?

DG tried to think and regain some sense about her as it was on the tip of her tongue, but there it was again. That nagging feeling that told her she was being tricked. DG grunted in frustration before going back into her room and started to tear everything up. She was going to get an answer one way or another and when the furniture proved to hold nothing of value, DG started in on the foundation.

The fireplace seemed like a good place to start as it had an eerie glow about it as well. For some reason, a hidden passageway came to mind. She had nearly messed with every brick she could, poked around the inside as well and again found nothing. Screaming in frustration, DG resorted in throwing a chair through the air in which it collided with the balcony windows. As the glass shattered, DG felt the air being sucked out of her lungs as the little world disappeared.

DG felt as if she was floating and quickly became lightheaded. Wasn't she just in her room, in FinAqua? She opened her eyes that she didn't realize were closed and found herself in water, so she _was_ floating. DG started to move her arms, trying to get to the surface. She realized she wasn't that far from shore and tried to swim towards the beach.

Not knowing how long she had been in the water in the first place, panic sunk in and DG was losing air and consciousness fast. She was able to break the surface long enough to get a few gulps of air and to see someone on shore before weakness set in. DG wasn't going to stop until she had nothing left. Before blackness overtook her, DG felt an arm grab her waist and pull her up towards the surface.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cain was out walking the grounds again. He had to just get out of the palace before he began a rampage and broke something else. Cain was just too frustrated to deal with anything else right now and believed another walk along might help. Luckily the window didn't hurt anyone else and it was easy enough to clean. His hand was the only thing hurt and it didn't take Raw long to heal it. Though he could still feel the soreness, almost phantom pains, but it was a side effect of the viewers. Having one of them heal a person over and over, the body isn't able to heal rightly.

Cain listened to the rhythmic sounds of pebbles grinding under his feet. He was so tired and sore from everything in the past day, that all he wanted was to see his DG smile again. Seeing her smile and bouncy like she used to be would differently cheer them all up. As the thoughts reached him, Cain stopped dead in his tracks as something shivered up his spine.

Since when had DG become..._his_? His wife had died annuals ago, true, but he still loved Anora... right? Cain sighed as he tried to straighten his mind out, deciding that he wouldn't think more of it. He took one more glance around before he thought he should head back inside. It was nice as everything was still, not even a small breeze, but then he noticed a few ripples in the lake. Curious, Cain didn't know if anything lived in or around the water save a few birds. He walked down to the edge of the water, seeing if anything was there.

To his horror, he saw DG break the surface. She was trying to swim to shore and only grabbed a couple of breaths before sinking back under. Cain didn't waste a moment as he somehow removed both his fedora and coat in one movement and dove into the lake. She wasn't that far, but Cain would see she was weakening. Just as she closed her eyes, Cain was able to grab her waist and jerk her upwards.

As he turned to check on her, Cain couldn't believe his eyes. What appeared to be spirits were staring at him, reaching out towards DG. Cain pushed himself as hard as he could towards the surface, finally breaking and gasping for air. He half swam half dragged the young princess on shore before collapsing next to her.

After taking a few deep breaths, Cain turned his attention to DG. He couldn't see her breathing, but her lips were turning a blueish tint. Turning DG to her side, Cain slapped her back hard and she lurched forward. DG coughed up some water and Cain waited until the young princess stopped her fit. He pulled her to her back again, but her eyes remained closed as the only movement she made was her chest rising and falling.

Cain hovered over her, cupping her face gently, "Come on, Kid. Do something, say anything…" Cain pleaded.

DG started to laugh before slowly opening her eyes, "You are so cute when you beg, Cain." Her face fell back into a neutral expressing, "I really hate this, ya know? Not that part where you are saving my butt, it's the reason for you having to…"

Cain just stared at the woman under him. He actually let out a few chuckles before turning serious again. What he had saw in the Lake had him worried. His gaze even shifted to the lake, which made DG take notice.

"Cain, what is it?" DG finally asked.

"Do you know what I saw or did you see them too, Kid?" Cain said, "It looked like spirits."

"Ghosts, seriously? I…" DG thought a moment, but she watched as Cain suddenly collapsed next to her, "Cain?"

The man only rolled onto his back before turning to her, "What the hell is going on, DG?" Cain asked, feeling so weak.

"I don't know, are you okay?" DG asked, moving so that her head was lying on his shoulder.

Cain put his arm around DG, unaware of either of their actions as their hands found one another and fingers intertwined.

"I just feel so… weak. Like all the energy has been sucked from my body." Cain replied in huffs, "Even talking takes up what I have."

"Then don't. Maybe this will pass…" DG shrugged, but she knew better. She was starting to lose consciousness as well. Her hand tightened within Cain's as darkness pulled them both, finally ending their battle.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_DG... DG wake up, please. This is strange and you need to get up._

A distant voice shattered DG's calm and darkness she was hugged in. She groaned at the thought of another voice inside her head. DG was beginning to think she was going crazy, but the voice broke her thoughts. Then she realized the voice was _way_ too familiar. Imagining a body to the voice, DG's mind found a fedora, a long brown coat, white blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a gun... CAIN!

DG strained her eyes open and the world slowly shifted into focus. Cain was standing protectively over her and, what she would call, freaking out. She would have smiled and made some comment if she wasn't so concerned about what was going on. When she finally could see and think straight, DG took a moment to look around. She was immediately frustrated once she realized they were in the witch's little world and stood to dust herself off. DG had hoped these shenanigans were over.

"Cain, are you alright?" DG finally asked as he turned to her.

"Not even near close, Kid. Where the hell are we?" Cain demanded, as he upholstered his gun.

"It appears to be that witch's little world for me, but it doesn't seem the same. Like, when I was in the grey gale..." DG replied, taking a better look around. This wasn't her fantasy, perfect world, "Normally she would have created whatever she thought would make me happy. None of this seems familiar."

"That is not helping, DG." Cain warned, "So... what are we suppose to do?"

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do, Cain?" DG asked, throwing her hands into the air, "I..."

Cain didn't mean to bite at DG, but he truly hated magic. The princesses weren't bad, they had to be near or holding one another for any real damage. That didn't mean he actually liked it any better, either. Too many would and had used the princesses for evil.

"Cain, do you see this?" DG asked, terror in her voice

Cain had been looking away at the ground when DG's voice brought him back from this thoughts. The fear alone made him jump quicker as he turned to see what DG saw. In a flash, he was in front of her with an arm around her waist and a hand on his gun. Coming towards them, were Longcoats and near fifty of them that Cain could count.

Cain was about to aim his gun at the nearest man, but DG put her hand over his arm. DG wasn't sure how to explain what her mind was thinking, partly due that she wasn't sure what was going on in her own mind. She waited for the group of Longcoats to get closer, holding onto Cain's arms with both of her's. DG could feel him tense under her, but she wasn't fairing any better.

Neither of them moved as the Longcoats marched passed them. DG looked up to Cain, his eyes wide as she decided to test her theory. Cain was shocked and about to slap her as he reached out her hand towards the men. He stopped cold as her hand just passed through them as if they were mists. DG just nodded and pulled her hand away.

"This is about what I thought..." DG state simply, but regretted her words once they left her mouth. She didn't dare look at Cain for a long moment, but was surprised when he had sighed and patter her head.

"Next time, please tell me what you're thinking kid." Cain stated, gently forcing her to look at him, "And don't ever do that one again…"

DG just smiled, letting a small laugh escape her lips, "Promise Cain, but getting serious. We need to follow them and see what this all is. All I can think is that it is some old… memory or something. Maybe from the Witch or some magical intervention… Just go with it Cain." DG added, realizing that he probably didn't understand half of what she said.

Cain nodded and, keeping DG's arm around his own, the two of them followed the Longcoats into the palace. Not much looked different, but DG never really looked before as she never felt it was her true home. They kept pace with the group as they entered into a grand ballroom.

Still on their own guard, in case something else was able to get them, the two hid behind some columns that lined the sides of the room. They could see three thrones with young women on each. One was on a dark green, another on a reddish-orange, and the third looked purple… almost lavender like.

As they dodged behind one column to another until they reached stairs next to the thrones, DG's stomached dropped as she saw each of the women's faces. But it was the one on the purple-colored throne…

"Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

The three sisters sat tall with their backs against their seats. Their seats were arranged and decorated in such a way that even the most unintelligent being could tell rank amongst them. The eldest sister was the one on the dark green thrown; her black hair was down, draped loosely around her shoulders where it stopped just below her collar bone. Her faced twisted between annoyed and amusement.

The middle, who sat to the right, was on the lavender-purplish thrown; she sat elegantly with her face almost passive. Her brown hair was pinned up in a bun, but it almost appeared braided as well. Her eyes kept darting towards her elder, but she made hardly any movement.

The youngest, who sat to the left, was on a reddish-orange thrown; her hair was almost the same color, but auburn in a tight ponytail. She seemed skittish, as if she was watching everyone in the room for sudden movements.

_The Longcoats bowed to the three ladies, "Sister Majesties; Sovereign, Regent, and Chancellor. We have been to the Emerald City as you asked." The leader of the men addressed the women._

"Rise commander, tell us what you have found out." The woman on the dark-green thrown stated.

"Now sister Sovereign, we don't want to be involved." The woman on the purplish thrown scolded, "We were warned."

"Hush Regent, you are just scared of them." Sovereign shot back.

"Both of you stop." Chancellor added, "Stop acting like children in front of the men."

"You're right. Commander, go ahead." Sovereign said, waving her hand, ignoring Regent's warning.

The Command bowed, "Majesties, we have found the person you asked for, the Slipper. Bring him forward."

"Him?" The sisters asked in unison.

The Commander smiled before taking a step aside and allowed two more men to drag someone up to the steps. They practically dropped the man on his face before returning to their ranks.

At first, none of the sisters dared moved, but the man lied unmoving in front of them. Finally, Sovereign slowly stood and lead them down to inspected the man, but she was the first to get close. From what she could see, from his tattered clothing, the man was very muscular. She smiled mischiefly, trying to see him fight off her men and had to admit, the man was extremely handsome with dark colors of red and brown.

Finally the other two sisters joined her to inspect the man for themselves. Sovereign was waiting for this moment and nodded to her Commander, who smiled and nodded in return. He motioned for his men to take a few steps back. Without a second thought, Sovereign grabbed her sisters' hands and soon were surrounded in light and magic.

"Sovereign, what are you doing?" Regent yelled.

"Testing a theory." Sovereign smiled.

The eldest sister nearly slammed their joined hands onto the man's back. He started to convulse and scream as the magic surged, engulfing the sisters and man. The Longcoats could barely keep their eyes opened, but trying to keep watch on their rulers. Regent and Chancellor tried to pull away, though it was like their hands were now glued to his skin.

After several moments, the magic and light just seemed to be gone in a blink of an eyes. The sisters stood dumbfounded for only a few moments before each blacked out one by one. The Longcoats were ready, catching the sisters as they fell.

"Commander... the Slipper." One of the Longcoats stammered.

Looking over, the Commander saw what remained of the man. He was slowly dissolving into dust, from his feet to his head. Not trusting what could happen next, the Commander ordered his men to take the sisters back to the thrones. He grabbed Sovereign himself, as she and he were… favorites of one another.

The Longcoats sat the sisters carefully on to their respective seats and checked them over, but could see nothing physically wrong. Having no idea on powers or magic, the Commander waited a tad longer to see if there would be any change. To his relief, Chancellor started to stir first, followed by Regent, but Sovereign was the last.

"What just happened?" Regent yelled, "What did she do?"

"I have no idea, Malady." The Commander lied, "She requested knowledge on the Slipper and we thought to bring him here. He was creating a riot in the city."

"You did what you asked and tried to please her by doing more. We cannot punish you for something you didn't know." Chancellor stated, "But I too would like to know what she has done to us."

"Something grand sisters." Sovereign laughed at them, "Our ancestors found out that Slippers have unusable power. At least, it is to the Slipper. If we take that power, their essence, life force… we can achieve near immortality."

"What? Near immortality?" Regent questioned, "Why do this?"

"I want power, Sister. The problem is that what I seek won't exist for a few hundred annuals. I couldn't leave out my loving sweet sisters." Sovereign replied.

"What have you done?" Chancellor wondered, "No one is to last forever."

"Not yet, no, no, no." Sovereign shook her head, "But I will achieve what I want, what I deserve. I have seen what I can become and before I forget dear sisters... Our fates are now intertwined forever. If I do not achieve my goals, we all die, but if I do, we all live. Though you two will never be as powerful as I am once I am finished." She added with a cynical laugh before starting to walk away. A handful of Longcoats, including the Commander, followed Sovereign while the rest had gone back to their posts.

The two sisters looked to one another, trying to make sense of what just happened. They stood in silence for awhile before Regent seemed to square her shoulders, "Come along Chancellor. There must be something in the library that we can find."

"No... I can only guess at what you'll start with her. I have no intentions of any of that plan."

"You have no idea what I intend to do." Regent shot back, "Good bye."

With that, the two sisters parted ways, but Chancellor forbade the Longcoats from following her. What did she have to fear at this point? She would wander north, where the land was ice, animals and plants were far and few and stay there until things calmed down… or until Sovereign made a move.

OZZOOZZOOZZOOZZOOZZOOZZO

DG and Cain had watched the entire event from behind a column in awe until everything had gone dark. The world seemed to shifted around them and though they couldn't feel it, there was a sensation of falling. DG slowly opened her eyes, revealing that she and Cain were still lying next to the lake. She then realized how cold her was getting and she began to look around. Cain was lying not too far from her and he was just regaining consciousness himself.

"Tell me you don't do that all the time." Cain begged, rubbing his forehead, "I don't think I can do too many more of those trips."

DG rolled to her side before trying to sit on her knees, which caused the world to start spinning lightly, "No, they aren't like that. Mostly, I feel like I had a few drinks." DG replied, laying her head down into the pebbles.

"You've had, nevermind... Are you okay?" Cain asked, concern lacing every word. He tried to get up, but he was still really dizzy.

"I will be, but… You think what we saw was true?" DG wondered, "That my mother is that Regent?"

"There is so much going on right now, kid. Where do we start?" Cain replied, "You need to talk about that with your sister."

"If we can walk, that is." DG laughed, rolling to her side to face Cain..

"Project to Raw." Cain suggested, "Maybe give him a feeling we need help."

DG thought about that a moment and nearly laughed harder, but did as Cain suggested. She sent out a distressed feeling, hoping Raw would pick up on it. DG relaxed a moment later, not wanting to overwhelm the Viewer.

"Give it a minute, then will go from there." Cain said, slowly rising to a sitting position, "We've been out for a good hour."

"How the hell…?" DG started then shook her head, "Forget it."

DG's head was starting to pound so she curled herself into a ball and stayed where she lay. After a few moments, Cain was able to stand without feeling nauseous, but he was still a little light-headed. As he predicted, they could hear footsteps approaching with Raw and Jeb heading towards them.

"Dad, dad you okay?" Jeb yelled as he got closer.

"Not so loud, we just had an out of body experience." Cain said, rubbing his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeb questioned, eyeing his father.

"I'll explain later. We just need a hand getting back." Cain replied, motioning to DG.

Raw knelt next to DG, feeling if he could do anything. Unfortunately he could not, but knew a good rest would help her. Jeb carefully picked up DG and Raw helped Cain by letting him hold into one of his shoulders. Even though the group walked a little slowly, it wasn't long before they were back at the palace.

Once they were inside, Cain was able to walk easier and on his own as they made their way up the stairs to DG's room. Jeb laid the younger princess on her bed and swore she was asleep before her head fell upon the pillow. Figuring he should be nice, Jeb at least took off DG's shoes and jacket. As he left her room, he saw his dad relaxed on one of the sleep couches in the main room.

"Why not try and nap yourself dad?" Jeb suggested.

"Not really wanting to right now, not after that experience, Jeb." Cain stated, shaking his head, though he did close his eyes.

"So what did happen?"

"It's going to sound completely insane." Cain laughed.

"Compared to what?" Jeb countered with Raw nodded in agreement.

"I got pulled into one of DG's dream experiences. Though it looked real, I can't say if it was or if what I saw… was the truth."

"Saw something from past?" Raw wondered, having traveled with DG and knowing about her dreams.

"The very, very distant past." Cain nodded, "We need Azkadellia."

"I will go and get her. She and Glitch stayed in her room when Raw felt DG's distress." Jeb said, nearly jogging out of the room.

Silence descended in the room, but at least it was comfortable. Cain actually relaxed into the couch more, his head had finally quit pounding. Though he was disturbed by what he and DG had experienced and wondered if that was what DG went through all this time. He would never understand how that kid could stay so strong through everything. He decided not to dwell and took a few deep breaths to clear his head.

It wasn't long until Jeb returned with Azkadellia and Glitch and she immediately sat across from Cain and wait patiently. An awkward silence filled the air as Cain had no idea where to start. Hell, it wasn't sure what to ask, if he even could. Finally, after taking another deep breath, Cain opened his eyes and looked around.

"I got dragged into one of DG's... dreams, experience, things. DG isn't even sure what it was or if it was 'real'. We saw FinAqua, this place, as it was nearly two hundred annuals ago. Azkadellia, do you know where the ideas for the Longcoats came from?" Cain stated, receiving glares from a few of the others, but not from the princess.

"In truth, the Witch told me about them." Azkadellia replied, "She said that we needed men loyal to me. She even came up with the name. Why do you ask?"

"The Longcoats were before the age of the Tin Man." Cain replied, "DG and I saw them with these three sisters. The thing is Azkadellia… one looked a lot like your mother."

Azkadellia just sat the looked to Cain, as if he was about to tell her it was all a joke. Cain just kept quiet and waited. He knew it was going to take a moment for her to understand.

"Did any of them have names?" Glitch finally asked.

"Yeah, but they were more like titles." Cain shrugged, "Chancellor, Regent, and Sovereign and they seemed color coated. The youngest, Chancellor was orangish-red, the middle, Regent was in purple, and the oldest, Sovereign in dark green."

Azkadellia couldn't believe it. She knew what Cain was getting at, but she needed to know everything, "Can you start from the beginning?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later that night, DG found herself sitting scared in her own room. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and neck, but she was actually quite cold. She felt weird and it wasn't because she was still in her shirt and jeans. Like something was missing and it only served to confuse her more. She thought maybe walking around her room, even taking a shower might help.

When DG tried to move, something heavy was on her lap and she believed it was her missing jacket. What she grabbed wasn't her leather jacket, but an arm and she immediately let go. Slowly, DG's fingers traced the arm and slowly moved up towards the body. The hair on her arms and neck stood on end as she slowly turned to see who was in her bed. In the dim light, DG saw that it was Cain who was lying next to her.

This only served to confuse her more as she tried to calm her racing heart. DG had no idea what to do, though she sure as hell couldn't sleep now. Deciding she needed a shower, DG slowly grabbed Cain's hand to move it, but once her fingers were around his, Cain slowly squeezed back.

"You okay, kid?" Cain asked and DG believed he had been awake the entire time.

"I don't know, Cain." DG admitted, giving up long ago on lying to Cain.

"Try and go back to sleep, got a lot to do tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" DG yawned, going tired quickly. She laid back down on her back, facing away from Cain.

"In the morning, Darlin'." Cain replied, shuffling closer to her.

OZZOOZZOOZZO

Rays from the first rising sun bathed DG's room in orange-red warm light. She slowly opened her eyes; old leather and gun smoke filled her senses. Blinking, DG realized her was face to chest with Wyatt Cain. For a moment she was terrified, but actually enjoyed the smell and closeness so much that she tried to remain still. Looking at the man, DG had to admit that she and Cain had become best friends and with all that had gone on, DG didn't realize she missed that man that much.

"Good Morning, DG." Cain yawned and stretched, but stopped.

DG giggled when he noticed where he was and how close they were. To her surprise, Cain didn't just dive away from her. Instead, he stretched again and slowly made his way out of her bed. DG took that moment to look around, though nothing seemed out of place. Her stomach growled as she realized how hungry she was and DG tried to cover her midsection. DG looked to Cain almost embarrassed, but he just sighed at her.

"Like I said, there are things we need to do today. Since our little... trip, things seemed to be back to normal. It was about two hours after you and I came back into the palace that the rest of us were just starving. Like we hadn't touched any food... ever."

"So, did you all starve during the night or did you all eat?" DG asked, but then something struck her, "Or is there any food?"

"We found plenty. We guessed that the same magic was preserving everything here." Cain replied, shuffling from foot to foot.

DG could tell that Cain was having a hard time now. The man never cared for magic, even with DG somedays, but something told her there had to be more going on. She was hungry so she opted to change the subject than subject Cain to more.

"Well then, can I ask you to show me where you all found your bountiful harvest? I am starving." DG said, holding her stomach for emphasis.

That got Cain to chuckle a little and held out his hand. DG immediately took it and Cain went to pull her out. Unfortunately, DG's feet were caught in her comforter and she ended up losing her balance and falling onto Cain. He grabbed DG and fell backwards on his back, but got the wind knocked out of him. Once he regained his barrings, Cain's eyes locked with DG's, which were filled with concern. Part of Cain wanted to shove DG off, as something inside him felt renewed.

Surprisingly to them both, he didn't move.

Once DG noticed their situation, she tried to remove herself, but Cain stopped her. His grip wasn't tight, but it enough to get his point across. DG repositioned herself so that she wasn't right on top, but she basically stayed where she was. Without warning, Cain's lips neared DG's with feathery touches before the two deepened the kiss. DG was surprised that neither of them seemed to be taking control and she felt it was more of a dance.

Moments passed before they finally broke for a breath. DG removed herself from Cain, but deliberately slow as she headed to her wardrobe to find some newer clothes. Cain remained on the floor, still stunned at what had transpired. His world was a jumbled mess and he felt like a teenager again, which he hated.

When DG returned, she had a pair of darker colored jeans on, but her shirt was now a beige color. She sat on her bed, just above Cain while she put on her socks. Her eyes never met his, though his stayed on her the entire time. He was almost waiting for her to do something else, but all she offered was her hand to help him up.

"So… what did you find in the pantry?" DG asked once he was on his feet.

The question took Cain by surprise and the shock must have been obvious on his face. DG just giggled and waited until he found his voice.

"We just had oatmeal; simple and filling, since we had no idea what to expect right now." Cain replied finally with a shrug.

"Well, I am going down to find something to eat." DG stated, heading out of her bedroom and into the living area. Cain followed soon after, thinking DG was already out of her room, but he found her in the middle of the room. She was just standing there, slowly looking around.

DG's dream flashed before her eyes as she made her way to her balcony. Her eyes drifted passed the window and out onto the land, everything was kissed in the rising sun. Cain slowly came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Kid. You really need to eat something before you tackle anymore." Cain pleaded.

DG would have protested, based on Cain's attitude or lack thereof, but she thought better of it and followed him out of her room and down to the first floor. They headed in the opposite direction than the library to a pair of ten foot high doors. Besides a few leaf etchings, there was nothing grandeur about it.

Cain heaved the doors opened, resonating a loud crack through the hall before creaking the rest of the way. He seemed to ignore the noise, even though DG jumped. She looked around the room and believed the kitchen had to be half the size of a restaurant. She was quick to catch up to Cain to a walk-in pantry. The pantry took up nearly half the size of the kitchen with fruits and bags of food all nicely put away. DG slowly made her way down and grabbed what few ingredients caught her eye before heading towards the stove. She smiled to herself as working at a diner for so long was going to finally pay off.

"Whoa, DG! What are you doing?" Cain asked, grabbing her arm causing her to nearly drop what she had.

"Cooking." DG stated almost annoyed, "If you are so worried, stay by the door that way you can jump for cover." DG replied, jerking free.

"Are you really that bad of a cook?" Cain asked without hesitation.

DG just stared at Cain, trying to reason whether he was joking or serious, but opted to ignore the man and continue her experiment. DG wandered around the kitchen until she found some utensils and pans.

There was an kitchen island with stools in the middle of the room, near the stove where Cain sat and watched the Princess run around. She seemed pretty excited about making something, but he just sat and waited.

Within ten minutes, Cain could smell whatever she was cooking. She had found spices nearby and soon the kitchen was filled with a teasing aroma. What was interesting was that Cain could smell a hint of hot spices. Cain was getting interested and realized that he was getting a bit hungry. He even heard something start to sizzle, but before he could investigate, a plate was plopped in front of him as DG had her's and sat next to him.

DG was immediately immersed into her plate, not even bothering to see if Cain liked what she made or was even eating. He watched her a moment, obviously enjoying whatever she had cooked. Cain finally looked down to his own plate and noticed eggs and sausage. He took a tentative bite at first, but he too realized how good her food was.

"DG, where did you learn to cook like this?" Cain asked after eating another bite.

"You don't work at a diner for years and not learn something, Cain." DG shrugged, "Even though I really hated the place at times."

"Well, you can cook everytime if it all turns out this good." He replied, but he stopped eating and faced her, "We were talking though. Thought that maybe we need to leave."

DG hardly stopped eating, "The question is... where do we go? It's not like Az or I are particularly welcomed by the OZ much." DG stated after another bite.

Before Cain could answer, she quickly got up and rummaged again until she found two cups and filled them with water. She handed one to Cain before sitting down again.

"Figured we'd find out more about what happened, after what we saw. Get more information about this 'curse'?" Cain shrugged.

"You… want to go on another adventure? With me?" DG stifled a laugh.

"Well, what else is there to do?" Cain nearly glared.

"I thought you were going to deal with Zero, reestablish the Tin Man order, ya know... that kind of stuff." DG stated, focusing on Cain.

"Both are done." Cain replied, "Zero is in custody in Emerald City jail. Most of the men that I re-recruited, believe it or not, believe in you and your sister once I explained what happened. We are training the new recruits, most of the resistance fighters, the same."

"But that won't solve anything. Nothing else, they will just be the new Longcoats." DG stated, "You can't force someone to respect or like someone. You, of all, should know that."

"Hear me out, DG." Cain replied, holding up his hands, "We know what happened, we can explain it so that the others can make a valid judgment. Now, we know that you and your sister were tormented by an... ancestral aunt... makes things more complex in favor of you two."

"I'm just not sure, Cain." DG slumped, shoving her empty plate away, "Too much is still going on. One of the sisters is gone, possibly forever. My 'mother' is either stuck or hiding somewhere in this place, possibly. The last, we have no idea where she may be."

"Maybe we can check those books again, might be something in them to give us the next clue." Cain suggested, finishing his plate.

"Guess we can only try." DG replied, "Is everyone else still asleep? Maybe I should make some for them?"

"Yes, most of them were still asleep, but I think a good meal like that would be nice. I can help with whatever you need." Cain shrugged, grabbing their plates and putting them into the sink.

DG smiled as the two proceeded to cook again. Though Cain ended up on dish duty than anything else, but neither minded as they goofed around and talked. They were putting the food in bowls and washing the last of the dishes when the sound of footsteps echoed in the room.

Cain was the first to turn, but DG failed to notice him stop cold. She was still drying off the last plate she had when she finally turned to see who had come. DG dropped the plate, but luckily it just bounced in the sink. Cain still had not moved, but it was DG who found her voice first.

"Ze-Zero? Cain, I thought you said he was locked up!" DG stated, looking back and forth between the two men. The she noticed someone lying on the floor behind him, "Why does he have Ahamo tied up behind him?"

"No idea, Kid." Cain said, moving DG behind him and drawing his gun.

Zero held up his hands, but kept his stoic demeanor. He looked down at his captive and Cain swore Zero was, if nothing else, annoyed and angered by Ahamo.

"I found him in the Realm of the Unwanted, trying to buy safe passage somewhere. Even heard him say something about leaving before his daughters found out. And, sorry to say this Princess, but he used you two like your mother..."


	7. Chapter 7

DG stared at Zero, not sure what to be freaked out about more. There was the fact that Zero was in the palace with her father tied up or what he had said. She was cautious and stayed behind Cain, just in case there was some trick going on. Zero stayed relatively motionless, but quiet. Like he was waiting for either Cain or DG to say or do something first.

"So, why do this, Zero?" Cain finally asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Let's say someone showed me my errors." The ex-Longcoat replied.

DG looked Zero over and even in the eyes, but she knew that glazed look from Azkadellia, "It's you!"

DG wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset. She was obviously possessing Zero like Azkadellia had been by Sovereign. Cain looked from DG to Zero, not yet understanding.

"It's Chancellor, Cain. She is 'with' Zero." DG stated.

"True, she is here." Zero replied, tapping his head.

"What the hell is she planning now?" Cain asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"To help you, but having me do all the work... part of some redemption." Zero shrugged, not amused at being used again.

Cain didn't care; he would rather the man rot. That last thing he wanted to do was to be forced to team up with his arch rival and enemy. After everything that had happened in the last annual; Cain couldn't believe the man would ever be redeemed. Hell, Zero had never been forced; he yearned to be what he had become. Though the idea of Ahamo doing something that would hurt either of his daughters peaked his interests.

"So… why capture Ahamo?" Cain asked, crossing his arms, but still had the gun aimed at him..

"She told me to." Zero shot back, receiving glares, "I came upon him mumbling about some past mistake. Some chant about 'my daughters, they're going to kill me' over and over. She told me to capture him and bring him here."

"Depends on what he was planning." A voice said from behind Zero.

Turning around, the once obedient puppy faced his former ruler. He had to admit that she cleaned up well. Her hair was down and seemed lighter in color; her face was softer as well. Zero was amazed by Azkadellia, but steeled himself before anyone noticed. He bowed in respect to the elder princess.

Behind her was Jeb, with his gun drawn as well, but not aimed. DG could see Glitch and Raw not too far behind Jeb.

"She thinks a debt must be repaid. While she is willing to pay, apparently your mother is not." Zero shrugged.

DG and Azkadellia exchanged worried looks, but DG couldn't help, but feel betrayed even more by her... by the old Queen Regent. DG could see it in Azkadellia's eyes as well, they had been abandoned by Regent so she could save herself. A thought passed through DG, that even though Hank and Emily weren't real in many ways, they were still her parents.

"Does she know where Regent is?" Azkadellia asked.

Zero started to shrug, but blanked out which sent Cain's nerves on end. Jeb raised his gun to Zero and stepped around Azkadellia so that he protected her. Several moments passed before Zero finally came out of his trance.

"She thinks Regent is hiding somewhere, but isn't anywhere around here." Zero stated, "She says there is another place they would call home."

"Yes, I know of one, but what are we supposed to do?" DG replied, "What repayment is expected?"

Zero just shrugged and shook his head, "She said that answer is for later."

Cain thought a moment before sighing, "DG made breakfast, which was really good. We put all of it in bowls, expecting to bring it to you. Don't know what you want to do. DG, can you go back to those books to see if you can find anything. See if there is something else there since there isn't someone... reading over you."

"And what are you planning to do?" DG questioned.

"Zero and I have some things to discuss, outside." Cain stated, leaving no room for argument.

DG didn't even try and fight Cain, not when it came to Zero. Instead, she found plates for the others and began to serve them breakfast. Cain walked Zero slowly down the hall, but Jeb watched both of them until they were out of sight, not happy about being left behind.

"Eat up; I think we will all need it. I will be up in my room reading." DG said, nearly running for the door.

Now she would get a good read over what Chancellor wanted and she hoped she would find some answers. DG also hoped that Cain wouldn't kill Zero; the Witch would stay in his head and leave her the hell alone. At least, she hoped that was the case.

As DG disappeared, the others ate in relative silence. They weren't exactly starving, but were hungry and what DG made was good. Azkadellia kept looking over to Jeb, who seemed to be glaring at his plate. She knew how the young man felt about Zero and remembered that he would prefer the man dead. Though, what surprised her most was how he didn't exactly hate her.

"They're probably far enough that you can follow now." Azkadellia supplied.

"No, if my father found out I was even close..." Jeb started, shaking his head.

"Seriously, go Jeb." Glitch added, "I don't trust either of them together. Especially now that Zero has a visitor."

"That just sounds so wrong." Jeb said, shaking his head, and then realized something, "Ahamo is still lying on the floor, tide up."

All of them looked to the floor where the man was lying, still tied by the door. The weirdest thing, none of them, not even Raw felt the need to go check on the man. After everything he and Regent had done to their daughters and then to just disappear... the viewer couldn't find sympathy. Though he could tell that the man wasn't hurt and just knocked out.

"He fine, just out cold." Raw said, finishing his plate and placing it into the sink.

"What should we do with him?" Glitch asked, looking to Azkadellia.

"I know there is a room where we can lock him up in for now. Just until we know exactly what he knows." Azkadellia replied, following behind Raw.

Jeb and Glitch were quick to follow and finish before the four of the, dealt with Ahamo, each of them grabbing one end of him. They followed Azkadellia down to a study, where two very ornate doors stood. Carvings etched into the wood doors and frames with glass panels in a number of areas. The room was her mother's study, where the only way to open from the inside was with magic. A good place for her father, where he could read about the woman he said he loved. A place where he would be left alone and defenseless...

Azkadellia stopped cold, as she realized that she still harbored some of Sovereign's feelings. Those feelings of pettiness, jealousy, anger... unknowingly she had adopted them as her own. Though she felt the feelings were well placed after their parents had tried so hard to stop Sovereign's actions and bring their family back together. Now, Azkadellia wondered if the family thing wasn't a ploy.

"Azkadellia, are you okay?" Glitch asked, bringing her back from her self-loathing.

"Yes, just thinking. My… Regent's study is just down this corridor." Azkadellia said, "She told me once that it was a safe room."

"Why is that great?" Jeb wondered.

"One with magic can open the door from the inside. Meaning that anyone in there, say Ahamo, cannot open the door. One key being the only way to open it from the outside." Azkadellia replied, a coy smile on her lips.

"Interesting… wonder what other rooms are adorned in this place." Jeb stated, "Did you know this Glitch?"

"Even if I did, I don't remember it now." Glitch shrugged.

Jeb left the subject as they watched the elder Princess search the walls with her hand. Finally, she press a hidden button that revealed the key and quickly opened the doors for the men. Jeb and Glitch deposited Ahamo in the middle of the room and Azkadellia locked the doors once everyone was out of the room.

"Come on, we need to find out where Cain and Zero went." Azkadellia stated, her voice leaving no room for argument. She led the small group out of the corridor and down the hallway towards the front. Where they hoped to find Cain and Zero, both alive and relatively uninjured.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

DG was up in her room with all three books laying out on a table. She wasn't reading them as she had glanced through each of them and realized what they truly were. They were not any profound history text, but the three sister's confessions, thoughts, wants and wishes... DG compared them to diaries. Even with a quick glance, DG was surprised at how willing each of them had been to share their secrets. The biggest surprise was how close the sisters had been in their youth. Something had driven them apart...

_Asatira_ was Sovereign's book, but it meant myth or legend. Her book was more about finding out about the Emerald of the Eclipse and what she planned on doing once she had it. The book weaved a tale about power and immortality, but nothing about family or anything that had come between her and the other sisters. Sovereign had mentioned that only family could help her achieve her final goal. DG concluded that she had been entombed before she could finish.

_Dietrun_ was Chancellor's book, secret of the people. The young princess couldn't pinpoint when she would have written the book or for how long. The curious thing was, she was the only one to write about the original slipper, Dorothy Gale. She wrote about the tribes and people, who seemed to evolve or perish. This was more history than just ramblings like _Asatira_. Though the end was more about her sister Sovereign and how she figured out the source of the Slippers' special magic. Using that as a basis for keeping her young.

This left the last book, _Lakiya_, her so-called mother's book. It was the hardest to read and written just fifty annuals before Azkadellia was born. The book's meaning, found a precious thing, was also the most confusing. Nothing in the book had made DG feel like a precious thing. Regent talked about her many daughters and lovers, some being Slippers. Those lovers, Sovereign would seduce and perform the ritual, reducing them to dust.

Regent talked about her daughters and how they never made it to their thirties or forties. She wondered if that had been part of the curse, for she never knew why they would suddenly be dead. Regent often changed her appearance with magic and one night she went to check on her family before she disappeared. She had found a horrible scene; Sovereign, with no Slipper to take magic from, had done her ritual with Regent's daughters. Regent had silently watched in horror as Sovereign killed her daughters. The worst part was feeling her daughters' magic renew her own life.

Even if Chancellor and Regent stayed far from their sister, she was still able to keep them all alive. Their fates intertwined in a way none of the sisters understood, that seemed to be the last straw for the two. They tricked Sovereign with what family they had at the time, trapping her in the cavern just outside of FinAqua. The gazebo and maze were created as a way to watch over the cavern and slow enemies down.

Chancellor had moved North, created the frozen palace where Regent would come to visit before Chancellor had mysteriously… disappeared. Regent made herself at home on the throne, her gentle nature had won the hearts of those in the OZ. What had caused the downfall of Regent and Chancellor? Why had they forgotten their sister, they forgot about Sovereign. Had she been wasting away in that cavern or was she able to trick other daughters and steal their life? It had seemed that way, from the books and all, but never explained.

DG sat by her bay windows crying in confusion. If all three sisters lives were intertwined... that meant Sovereign wasn't dead, but like Chancellor. She was a spirit able to take residence in anyone's body. What were they going to do, where could they go, and would they want to truly end this? Not just the companions, but the sisters. DG wondered if Regent would give up her life now.

DG didn't notice the door opening or Cain coming inside. He thought she might still be reading, but saw her sitting away from them, by her windows. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized her red eyes and was by her side immediately, "DG? Kid what's wrong?"

DG turned to him, not sure where to start, "The witch, Sovereign, is still alive and she could be like Chancellor. Be anywhere or anyone. We're going to have to permanently kill the sisters."

Cain held DG close, trying to sooth the upset Princess, "It's okay DG. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Not as long as I'm around, you hear?"

DG nodded, but stayed quiet for a stretch of time. She waited until she calmed down before looking up to Cain, "You really mean that?"

"Yes I do, Kid." Cain nodded, staring down into her blue eyes.

Without warning, DG's lips shot up to Cain's. She had no idea what she was doing, but after the morning, she was going to find out if she and Cain really were just friends… or something more. She had her answer quick as Cain returned the kiss, caressing her face before enter wining his fingers in her hair.

Cain broke the kiss first after a few moments, "Hey DG, why don't we go lay down. You can tell me what you found and I will tell you about Zero and Ahamo?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Cain was quietly relaxing on DG's bed, hands folded nicely across his chest. DG was lying next to him, but her back was to him. They had been resting for nearly an hour and he was about to doze off himself when DG slowly turned to him. They still hadn't talked, but Cain could see a dozen questions swirling around in her head. Thankfully, her eyes weren't red anymore, but DG was looking anywhere, but him though he was patient..

"What about Anora? And Jeb?" DG asked, getting straight to the point, but still barely making eye contact.

Cain thought a moment before he realized what she was asking, "DG… Anora's been gone for a while now. Jeb and I were able to grieve and in a sense move on. There will always be a part of my heart that is for her. That doesn't mean that someone else can't be there as well. "As for Jeb, he is a grown man. Yes, he and I have grown close, but I must let him decide what's best for him and he needs to let me decide." Cain replied, a smile lightly on his lips and eyes, "What is it that you want?"

DG looked back up to the ceiling. She'd have to think since most of her world had been shattered, more than once recently, "I really don't know what I want. I mean, I have feelings for you Cain, more than just your friend, but I am afraid."

"With all this going on, you're not sure what to do." Cain nodded, understanding, "I don't want you to do or not do something. Do what you think is right, DG. If I can be there, I will, I promise."

"That's good to know." DG stated, but quickly changed the subject, "So tell me what happened with Zero. I heard no shots and you weren't covered in blood or hurt." DG stated.

Cain took the hint and shrugged, "Well, after a few thoughts... I figure Zero got a good punishment. After putting him in the tin suit, that entity, Chancellor is doing that same crap that Azkadellia went through. Though Chancellor is less reluctant to take over, the idea is there.

"We did talk and although Zero realized he may have been in the wrong, he says it was more of survival. I think most of it was bullshit, but once Azkadellia promoted him and favored him, the power went to his head. He isn't sure what he should do, being now a more targeted enemy than either you or your sister." Cain stated, "Azkadellia was manipulated, Zero wasn't."

"So what can we expect from him? You really don't expect us to trust him, even if one of the witch sisters is a part of him. Hell, we can't even trust her." DG huffed, sitting up on her bed, "Not sure I want either of them around."

"To do what?" Cain asked, "Right now, he is being held in a magic room with Ahamo."

"A magic room? They both can just stay there for awhile." DG stated, "I think I might know where we can get to the next step."

"Next step? What do you mean?" Cain asked, sitting up and leaning on his elbow.

"Regent went into hiding. Sovereign has another month before she will try and take our lives. They will start to age and wither, but Sovereign could be anywhere, but Regent seemed to goto the same place each time and wait." DG explained.

Cain realized that DG was, in part, trying to keep him involved. He thought a moment and grimaced, "The northern palace."

DG nodded her head, but could see he wasn't all that excited about it, "It's the only logical place, Cain. She talked about it a lot, though Chancellor built it, she kinda took over. There is no way to really test that theory."

"I know, it's just that... it's cold." Cain said, flopping back onto the bed, "And the last time we were there, bad things happened."

"You always think bad things are going to happen." DG shot back, lightly punching him in the side, "So where are the others?"

"Not exactly sure. We've been up here awhile, but if we do leave... Ahamo and Zero won't be with us." Cain stated.

"What about food and stuff like that?" DG wondered, "I really don't want to come back to two dead, rotting bodies."

"Why not see if you and your sister can... I dunno, do that spell again?" Cain shrugged, "Or something like it."

DG nodded in agreement, "I am sure we'll think of something, but we should go and find the others."

Cain stood from her bed and made himself presentable, which didn't take much. DG followed quickly, running her hands through her hair and straightening her clothes. Cain chuckled at the younger princess, but just escorted her out of the room. As they descended the stairs, it was apparent that the others were not within the walls of FinAqua. The two could only think of one place where the others would be, the Gazebo.

DG followed Cain outside and down the pebbled pathway in silence. The gazebo came into sight quickly, but Cain noticed the swing was gone. Not long after the family had settled back in, DG and Azkadellia had converted it into more of an outdoor sitting area. There was one couch and a couple of chairs with a table in the middle. The two princesses had spent a few days out in the gazebo before things had turned.

DG and Cain could see that Azkadellia and Glitch were sitting next to each other, talking quietly to Raw who was sitting nearby, but it was Jeb that worried them both. He was pacing around, a few feet from the Gazebo.

"I think I better go see what Jeb's got under his skin." Cain whispered to DG.

The younger princess nodded and walked up into the Gazebo, where three pairs of eyes silently turned to her. She felt like the teacher catching her students in the hallway, "Okay... you can all stop doing that."

"Sorry little sister. We're all on edge right now. After Cain left Zero with us to go check on you, Ahamo explained some things to us." Azkadellia stated.

"Bad things, doll... really bad things." Glitch added with a nod.

"Name a time that things _aren't_ bad." DG stated, sitting next to her sister, "Well, don't just talk in riddles. What did he say?"

"Ahamo said that Sovereign planned on taking her revenge on the next full moon. That's two weeks away and we have no idea what to do." Azkadellia said.

"I do, maybe. I read over the books and found out they were more of the sisters' memoires than anything else. Regent goes into hiding about this time, finds another suitor and has more daughters." DG explained, "But I think I know where she is hiding and she is technically the only one of the sisters alive. She is their only link..."

"DG, are you saying that we need to kill your mother?" Glitch gasps, "But she is the Ruler of the O.Z."

"How many times has she been the Ruler, Glitch. This has gone on for a few hundred annuals. The only difference now was that Sovereign was going to use the Emerald of the Eclipse and be immortal. Which we still have that unless someone destroyed it." DG stated.

"But… doll…"

"Glitch, I get it. You actually loved her and still think this is all some mistake. I read their books, maybe you should too." DG shot back, "Then you'll see that she will do nothing to protect us. She'll watch us die and start fresh in a decade. That isn't a mother, that is a monster!"

Without waiting for a response, DG stormed from the gazebo and headed towards the dock on the lake. She needed to clear her head before she thought of what to do. She didn't mean to bite at Glitch like that, but there was just so much that she wasn't sure about. Part of her wondered if some friends knew more than they were letting on.

With a sigh, DG took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her pants, and let her legs dangle. She shouldn't be so upset, but how could Glitch stay so loyal? Though Glitch and Ambrose were two different people, in a sense. Then something struck her and chilled her spine.

What if Azkadellia and Sovereign weren't the only ones to want Glitch's brain removed? What if Ambrose knew about the sisters and was kept silent? The notion made her blood boil again. Nearly flopping back onto the dock, DG tried again to relax. She wanted a clear head, mainly because she had no idea what would happen. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander.

"Comfy?" A voice made DG jump, turning half over.

Looking up, DG watched as her sister slowly approached, "I'm trying to relax, but things just keep popping into my head. It's pissing me off."

Azkadellia couldn't help, but to laugh at DG. Her sister tried so hard, but she still was more like the Other Side. Azkadellia had decided long ago that her baby sister was more of a... tomboy. She sat next to DG, pulled her dress a little and let her legs dangle as well.

"The water does feel nice, Deeg." Azkadellia smiled, closing her eyes and let the suns warm her, "Do you want to tell me? I would like to help with whatever you're scheming." Azkadellia shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm scheming?" DG asked, sitting up.

Azkadellia just looked over to her sister and raised her eyebrows. She didn't say a word and had a slight smile on her face. DG tried to stare down her sister, but finally gave up and grunted, "Fine, yes, but it's not so much of scheming as weird thoughts."

"I knew it. So, tell me what you are thinking." Azkadellia replied.

"Regent goes into hiding for like, a decade then comes back with a fresh look. She gives up on her family, including us and Ahamo, then starts a new." DG stated, "Where do you think she might be hiding?"

Azkadellia thought a moment and shrugged, "The northern island?"

"Exactly, but Chancellor goes there as well, but I think she might be busy." DG snorted, "But yes, I plan on going North."

"You really think any of us are going to let you?" Azkadellia laughed.

"I'm not going to let anything slow me down just because..." DG shot back, "Wait, you hear that?"

Azkadellia immediately hushed and tried to hear whatever it was. They could hear something, but it was a weird sound, almost muffled. To DG, the noise sounded like someone wading through mud. Sitting up, the sisters leaned over the dock. The water wasn't disturbed in anyway, but they could still hear it.

Within a second, something seemed to jump from the water and reached for the sisters. Both screamed before scrambling up the dock as fast as they could. They were able to slip away, but once their feet touched sand, they grabbed each other's hands and faced whatever was coming. The entity screeched back and tried to shield itself from the sisters' magic.

Cain and the others finally joined the sisters, weapons drawn and ready to fight. Cain and Jeb put themselves in front of DG and Azkadellia, but knew their weapons were of little use. The entity seemed to grow in size and noise the more pain it was in.

"Please, stop! I really mean no harm, Princesses." It screeched, "I just... feel like there is something about you."

Azkadellia and DG looked to the others before slowly releasing their joined hands. They kept close and their hands just inches apart, but as their magic dissipated, the spirit slowly receded down to a 'normal' size. Surprising the group by turning into a young woman, she was actually quite beautiful, but slightly resembled Azkadellia.

"You're... one of her daughters." DG breathed.

"Yes, in a way I am your sister." The spirit thought, "It feels like over a hundred annuals ago."

"So you're not the first. How many daughters did she have?" Azkadellia asked.

"There are twenty of us down here, where Sovereign left us." The spirit replied sadly, "She uses our spirits, like an anchor to this world. We are trapped..."

"So... you aren't really dead?" DG asked hesitantly.

The spirit was quiet, but nodded, "I can feel the pull back, your magic drew me to you, which means you must be stronger in a way."

"If we... defeat the sisters, will that free you?" Azkadellia asked.

"Yes, we will finally die and be able to be at peace." The spirit replied, "We know how to end the cycle of the Sisters."

"Whoa, are you telling us that the 'Queen' of the OZ just let twenty of her daughters die by the hand of her sister and she just dumped you into the lake?" Jeb questioned.

"No, we were all over this land; just this is the place where we are stuck." The spirit stated, "We range in age of sixteen annuals to twenty five."

"I'm guessing there isn't an easy solution is it?" DG sighed.

"In part, blood must be spilt. The Sisters must all pay, but it is our 'aunt' and 'mother' who need to pay the highest cost. A fate they pay for eternity."


	9. Chapter 9

DG sat in her room, being exceptionally quiet for her. The suns were setting and casting an eerie, but intriguing glow within the room. The young princess was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, watching it crackle. She virtually was ignoring the man sitting nearby, in turn was trying not to lose what little patience he had.

Cain had been trying to get her to eat for the past half hour with no luck. The food was getting cold so Cain decided to at least eat his share. He wasn't going to fight DG, not when she was in her own mind. Though he still couldn't wrap his mind around the spirits being DG and Azkadellia's sisters, the two Princesses had reacted differently.

Azkadellia, having been possessed previously, seemed to understand what was expected of her. DG had reacted so differently, almost as if she had no idea what to do, which Cain couldn't understand. Not after the past year.

"DG, will you please, for the love of... eat something." Cain finally huffed, "Whatever is bugging you, not eating won't make the situation easier."

DG slowly turned to Cain, but gave him a half hearted, sad smile. After the past year, she still wondered why he was around, by her side. They were friends, true enough and it was more evident after her break down under the soil. No matter what happened, even when they had their own separate lives, DG always found herself in comfort within Wyatt Cain.

Something had been bugging her, besides her mother's betrayal and she knew she needed an answer. Though it would have to wait... Once she turned and smelled the food, DG surprised herself at how hungry she was. She wandered over and sat next to Cain, grabbing the plate she believed was for her. DG ate slowly, trying to enjoy the meals now that she could.

"You going to ask what it is?" Cain joked.

"Nope, something I learned. I just try and associate it with things I am familiar with and it makes it quite appealing." DG smiled, taking a bite of what she thought could be roast… beef, no pork.

Cain shrugged and finished his plate and allowed DG to eat more before continuing another conversation. He was actually curious about what was going on in DG's head. The young princess would and had come up with weird ideas with solutions that shocked even him. Though in truth, he just didn't like being kept in the dark with her, that could be just as bad.

The weird part is that he wanted to ask, but not sure how… She always did this to him. He sat and waited until she put her plate down, "So what did you, your sister, and the spirits come up with?" Blunt as it was, he just said it.

DG shrugged, knowing Cain hated any talks of stuff he couldn't just hit or shoot to solve it, "That Regent and Chancellor basically have to die... for good. Chancellor is in the state that Sovereign was in with my sister. Part spirit, but not truly dead. It just has to be Azkadellia or myself, as we are the only… living blood left. We just don't know how we are going to accomplish that."

"There is more, a special like with you both, don't they?" Cain wondered.

DG remained silent for some time before nodding, "Yes, Azkadellia and I must find a way to break that link."

DG was finished with all thoughts food and drink and placed her plate by Cain's. He in turn, picked up the plates and stood, "I will return shortly unless you wanted to go with."

"No, it's getting late and I'm getting tired." DG replied shortly.

"Alright, but I will be back soon, if that is okay?" Cain asked, but DG was quick to nod, "I think everyone is about ready to retire." Cain replied before taking his leave.

DG waited until the door completed closed before sighing and throwing her head back against the couch. She wasn't exactly upfront with Cain about how to break the link with her family. The only way the two sisters could think of, was for DG to die again, for DG was the only one still 'attached' to Regent.

The spirits had explained that if the princesses were going through with the notion of DG dying, it would require another force of love. Regent had believed that the spell on her would be broken if her daughters stopped the eclipse, hence why she saved DG that time. A mother's love could only be defeated by an act of true love. DG and Azkadellia knew that would be hard. Even if they cut their minds, part of them still cared… she was their mother.

It would be hard enough to sever their ties of love with Regent, both had to deal with this betrayal, death, and acceptance, in their own way. Not to mention the whole… find true love thing, though DG believe she had a head start, their sisterly love would not be enough.

After the morning of 'close calls' with Cain, DG was going to find out tonight what relationship they had. She knew they cared about each other, but she had to know if they were good friends or was there something more. She really had no idea what to do, but had come up with something daring to try. Tonight would mean the difference between DG surviving or being sacrificed. At least in her mind…

Her mind did find humor in all this, either way she would get a good thrill at Cain's expense. The young princess felt like a young teenager again as she ran to her bed chamber to find something. The suns were gone and the moon was out in full tonight as she went straight to her closet and drawers. She needed something seductive, something provocative and found nothing that was... her, nothing that was sexy DG. She slumped to the floor, mind racing to pick something out.

If she wore her same old, he wouldn't notice, but if she wore something so far in left field sexy, it would ruin everything. DG thought of something she could wear and finally decided to go with her gut. She rushed to her bed, lying on her side, and covering up so that Cain wouldn't have a sneak peak. Surprisingly, DG was actually nervous about this and almost abounded the idea twice before Cain finally returned.

"DG? Where are you?" Cain asked after shutting the door, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just relaxing in bed before sleeping." DG replied, trying to keep from sounding nervous.

She could hear him approached her room and open the door, "Would you like to sit and talk?" DG asked innocently.

"Yeah, I would like a broader explanation of 'breaking the link' with Regent." Cain said as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. DG stole a glance and noticed Cain was busy untying his shoes, this had to be the time.

Slowly, she sat up and inched closer to Cain's back, "Just that somehow, we sustain her and that in order to truly be rid of her. To find a way that she isn't connected to us."

"I'm guessing there will be more digging, may in the library?" Cain sighed, "There had to be som-…"

Cain's words stopped dead on his lips as he sat on the bed silently and motionless for several minutes. He slightly stiffened as DG wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. Slowly, Cain reached behind him and felt bare skin of the young princess's back.

"You're naked... from the waste up." Cain stated, feeling that she at least had underwear on.

DG giggled hard, his hand gently tickling her, "And you just had to feel for yourself, huh?"

Cain was actually speechless, so DG nuzzled her face into Cain's neck and slowly kissed him. She did it only once, but Cain moaned, surprising them both. Finally Cain turned to face the young princess. He didn't look at her fully, but laid her down and covered her back up to her chest.

DG thought her heart was about to break, believing she had even destroyed their friendship. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears when she heard her bedroom door creak. DG had no idea what was going through Cain's mind, but prayed he didn't hate her.

Figuring he was upset with her, DG turned to her side and got comfortable. She was getting tired and a head start wouldn't be all bad. The young princess was about to drift off completely when the covers were lifted and her back was exposed to the night air.

It was soon replaced by a warm chest as an arm draped over her midsection. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the rest of his body curled up against her. The two of them laid in the bed for nearly ten minutes before Cain finally rolled DG to face him, but they still were silent. Neither of them knew exactly what to say or where to start until Cain just smiled.

"So, are you going to explain why you are one step from being naked?"

DG actually blushed and almost covered herself up, "Just testing our boundaries?"

"Really Kid, that's what you're going with?" Cain laughed, "So I take it there is something more going on?"

DG's face fell as it was now or never with this plan, "Yeah, there is… Ever sense that accident, well even before that, it just seemed that you and I had… feelings. Like we were more than just good friends watching out for one another. I don't know why, but I kinda just jumped head first into this idea and figured you would do what you thought it right. Which seems to be laying in my bed as naked as I am."

DG knew that if Cain knew the real reason of her trying to find out, he would only go along just to keep her safe. Then she, personally and every other way, would never find out if Cain really loved her… as she loved him. The young princess had falling in love with Wyatt Cain on their first adventure, but Adora would hold her back. Even after her death, she wouldn't dare speak her feelings.

"I have one question, DG." Cain said, breaking her thoughts, "Have you ever?"

"No and I have no idea…" DG replied, her voice drifting off.

Cain nodded in understanding, "Then we'll take it slow. If you get uncomfortable, tell me and we stop."

DG nodded and closed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect. Gently, Cain wrapped his hands around her; one around her midsection and the other behind her head before kissing the young princess. DG startled, but didn't pull away and allowed herself into the kiss.

She had no idea being passionate was this... elating and somewhat relaxing. She intertwined her legs between his and draped her arms around his neck. Taking this as notion, Cain deepened the kiss and slowly positioned himself above DG. DG hesitated for a moment, not sure what Cain was going to do.

Cain smiled, rubbing his thumb across her cheek before leaning in for another kiss. He intertwined one hand with her's and let the other wander down the front of her exposed body. His mouth started to follow his hand and that is when DG pulled herself from Cain, rolling to the other side of the bed. She was facing away from him, not sure if she could tolerate the glare he was probably giving her.

"DG… Kid? You okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" Cain asked, slowly moving to lie near the young princess, but not enough to touch.

"No… it's just…" DG wanted to tell him, to be truthful, but she was so scared that he wouldn't really love her if he knew, "Do you really want this or do you need just a fix?"

Well, it wasn't the truth she needed to get out, but she was curious. Cain's wife had died not more than an annual or two ago. He was an older man, but DG's mind actually wondered if he just needed someone to… warm his bed and not someone to love.

"Need a fix? DG, what the hell does that mean?" Cain asked, giving DG the strangest look, "I know, at least I think, that means something with Vapors… DG, are you asking me if I just want to sleep with you because I just want sex?"

DG couldn't answer with words so she just nodded. To her surprise, Cain began to laugh, but not sounding mean. She felt him move again and his hand rubbed circles on her back. He didn't say anything for minutes, but DG was starting to get curious. She finally turned to him and found, not a glare, not a condescending smirk, but a genuine smile.

"DG, listen to me. Listen good, you hear? If I wanted just sex, I would have been able to do that long ago. I know what you are afraid of and that's Adora, but you have to accept she was my first wife and the love of my life for annuals. That doesn't mean that I care less about you. I know you too well and I wanted you to make the first move, which you have." Cain explained, "I think we need to talk more later, but it's getting late."

"No, I was just scared. I'm not really tired anyway." DG smiled, letting her fingers dance on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_She was sitting on her knees, her hands tied to a post behind her back. Her upper body hung limp in the air, as far as the restraints would go. Smoke and burning timber filled the air as fires slowly burned around her, the faces of her loved screaming in terror and pain. She could hardly see past the smoke, but she knew all too well what was happening. Her fate would echo theirs and she was ready for it. This would only serve to her purpose, a martyr for others to rally for._

_She had been captured months ago, barely kept alive and used as a lure for sympathizers to be killed. Fifty people had already been killed for aiding her, but they were killed quickly. Those that were closest to her... were not going to be so blessed; tortured before being burned alive. Many of which were nearby, tied to posts as well. Had she the strength, she would be standing and watch in honor, but she barely had the strength to stay awake._

_Her mind wandered, going back and forth from beautiful memories to the events leading to her capture. It was betrayal, her mother's lover, the Consort, and possibly her father, had lured her into a trap. They had been discussing plans on how to deal with Sovereign, she had terrorized their family non-stop for twenty annuals now. Even though she was family, she had to be stopped._

_They had tried to kill her many times, but nothing worked. They needed to imprison her somewhere, but the Consort had told Sovereign of the meeting. Sovereign's men had been waiting for her and immediately took her into custody. They brought her back to the village where she had been hiding, only to see it being burned to the ground._

_The grinding of sand and dirt alerted her that someone was coming. She could only guess who would visit... and _they_ would get no acknowledgement from her. She kept her eyes downcast for further insult._

"_What, you're not going to greet me?" An elderly voice cracked._

"_Hello, Sovereign." She stated, refusing to move._

"_Look at your Queen when she…" A man nearby almost backhanded her, but Sovereign stopped him._

"_Don't bother my love, either way I am amused. Either way... I win." Sovereign laughed._

"_You have a lover? Who would be so mindless to bed you?" She sneered._

_"The Consort." She said, which made the young girl look up in surprise._

_The Consort, the man she once thought of as a father, now stood next to Sovereign. The witch turned to her lover, letting her fingertips drift down his face before leaning in for a kiss. The man closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. The young girl was ready to vomit, but watched as the Consort started to cry out. His words were muffled by their mouths, but she could see Sovereign's eyes. _

_They were lightly glowing and soon, an orb of light shot from the Consort into Sovereign. He fell dead immediately afterwards, but soon his body dissolved into sand._

_"Now, my dear sweat niece... witness my renewal." Sovereign said, as every word becoming softer, her skin becoming smoother and younger, "The Consort not only helps me for a time, but the knowledge I gain from them!"_

_"What have you done?" The young girl cried, tears streaming down her face._

_Sovereign just laughed as she grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. She toyed with her niece, for ten minutes she loosened her grip just enough for the color to come back before tightening again. _

"_Time for you to be… helpful as well." Sovereign's said, her face falling to an empty expression._

O.Z.Z.O.

A dense and cold fog had rolled in that night as she leaned on a beam inside the gazebo. She watched the night come alive and she rolled her plan around again. She had planned this for quite some time, preparing every bit of it, even herself for anything, but she still felt uneasy. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought, so be it. Her heart told her that this was probably the only way; she would even have a head start and hopefully be done before the others found her.

The more she thought of it, her heart also ached for the betrayals she had and would commit, she felt no better than her mother and aunts. She shook her head and took a few deep breaths to align herself. This was probably the only way and she would do it _her _way.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned and headed through the maze, "I am so, so sorry Cain. Please forgive me..."

O.Z.Z.O.

Cain woke with a start, his hand going for his gun instinctively, which wasn't where he had left it. Throwing off the covers, he immediately realized a few things: he was in someone else's room and… he was naked in someone else's room. His mind reeled as he dressed; who's room was this, though he could tell it was a woman's room and one that he was somehow involved with.

The other questions he wondered was where the others were and why couldn't he remember. Well, first thing first was to find the others, that would be easy to solve. Rushing from the room towards Jeb's, he had started knocking before he even stopped moving and almost collided with the door. Jeb didn't answer so Cain pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing. Turning the knob, the room was unlocked and Cain allowed himself in.

Looking around the room, he could tell no one had been here for some time. There were a few of his son's things here, but... no sign of him. Sighing, Cain left the room and went for his next target, Azkadellia. Luckily, she was just down the hall and Cain nearly ran to her room.

He tried to be more, polite when he knocked on her door and waited. Cain hated being patient when things were bad, but he would respect the Princesses. To his delight, it wasn't even a minute before he heard her call him in. As he entered and scanned the room, Azkadellia was at a small table with his son.

"Jeb? What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing the room and sitting at the vacant chair next to Jeb.

"Something woke me up, went to your room, but you weren't there. So I came here, while Glitch and Raw are checking on our locked up guests. They should be back soon."

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Cain stated, leaning forward in the chair, "I can't place it and it's pissing me off."

"Like what? What gives you that idea?" Jeb asked.

"Not what, who. I heard this voice, whispering _forgive me_, but I don't understand." Cain rubbed his face.

"We have a problem." A timid voice came from the doorway, "Actually a very big problem."

The three in the room turned to see Raw and Glitch in the doorway, both looking extremely pale and sickly, at least Glitch ready to vomit at a glance. Raw was the first to enter the room and make his way over, he shifted on his feet nervously.

"What is going on? What are you two going on about?" Cain asked, getting impatient, though more uneasy than anything.

"It's our other guests... one isn't... Ahamo..." Glitch tried, but ran from the room, obvious sick now.

"What about him, Raw?" Jeb asked, standing now.

"Ahamo is dead, Zero hurt badly." The Viewer swallowed hard.

"Do we know... who did this?" Azkadellia asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

Raw was completely silent now, he knew who did, but he couldn't place the name. He shook his head, not sure of what to say, "Like a fog, Raw see person, but not who."

Azkadellia thought a moment and waved her hand in small circles. She could feel a hint of magic dancing around her fingers. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her light, she dispelled the illusion.

Immediately, a flood of memories washed over them. Azkadellia and Raw were the first to feel the effects, but the Cain men soon grabbed their heads in pain. They each saw DG casting the spell and waiting patiently in her room.

O.Z.Z.O.

_DG lied in her bed, Cain lying next to her asleep. His arm draped across her stomach. She prodded Cain a moment, but when he failed to wake, she removed herself from his loving embrace. She dressed quietly and walked with eerie calm down to the Queen's study. DG stood silently outside the doors, looking as if she was preparing herself._

_She opened the doors as hard as she could, arousing the two confined within. They were shocked to see her and believed something was wrong, but before they had a chance to ask, DG attacked them._

_Using her magic, she sent Ahamo across the room, crashing through a desk. Zero was close enough that he was sent into a nearby shelf. Surprisingly, DG ran over to Zero to make sure he was alive. To her relief he was, but unconscious and injured. As she stood and faced Ahamo, her features turned to malice. As she walked towards him, she accused the Consort of crimes: murder, conspiracy, and espionage. The sentence was death..._

_Ahamo couldn't understand what she was upset to the point she was going to execute him. DG laughed, telling him he knew about her mother and sisters and ran when he knew one or both of his daughters were going to die. Just like he had before..._

_It was what she did next that was so unexpected and frightening. DG didn't use her magic to kill her birth father; instead she pulled a hunting knife and plunged it deep into his chest._

_"I would be sorry, but you were never my father. Pop-sicle was the only father I ever had. Even Azkadellia has been more family than you ever tried." DG now had tears down her eyes._

_She pulled the knife out, tossing it aside before standing. She looked as if there was more on her mind, but she just shook her head and left. Ahamo coughed up blood as he lay dying, screaming to DG to come back. _

O.Z.Z.O

Cain fell to his knees after the vision stopped. Tears crept out of his eyes as the air in his lungs left him and felt as if someone had slugged him hard in the stomach. He heard the others around him and could tell they were just as confused as he was. In one of only a handful of times, Wyatt Cain didn't know what to do.

If what DG said was true, that Ahamo had disappeared because he knew that he or his daughters would be killed... and he left them to die. So the younger princess had turned the tables on him, leaving her father as he had his daughters. DG had forced fate to claim Ahamo, almost acting like the three sisters, but she had to have a reason… he hoped.

Cain took deep slow breaths as he tried to regain control. He stood slowly, composing himself as he looked to the others. They were still all on the floor, Jeb and Azkadellia near the couches as Glitch, who had come back, and Raw huddled by the door. Cain couldn't help any of them, but worry most about the elder princess.

"Azkadellia? Do you know where DG would have gone?" Cain asked.

"Father, what the hell? She just witnessed her sister killing her father."

"No, I watched DG kill a traitor and coward." Azkadellia stated, getting to her feet, "I believe in DG and her reasons for... executing the Consort. As to where she is, I can only think that she went to the Northern Palace. She plans on taking down 'mother'."

Cain nodded, helping his son and Azkadellia to their feet. Glitch and Raw were eerily silent, so Cain made his way over to the two oddballs. Neither had moved from their spots on the floor and he could understand Raw, being an empath, but he didn't understand why Glitch was taking this so hard.

The confusion had to be written on Cain's face by the way Glitch looked at him, "I don't know what to do, Tin Man." Glitch stated, using his old nickname.

"What about Zipperhead?" Cain shot back, trying to ease the tension.

"You know that we haven't put my two parts back together again, right. Well, I think I may never want to be Ambrose again." Glitch admitted, "I think Ambrose knew about the three Sisters. I think Regent made Ambrose swear loyalty to her. If I am made whole again, I might be on the wrong side."

"Raw feel so much pain, but know DG is doing what she thinks is best. Know also that we need to help DG, more than she wants." Raw said.

"Which makes it that much harder. We need to pack up and head out. There is no telling how long we've been out and how much of a head start DG has." Cain stated, helping the other two up before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Cain was sitting against a tree, staring into the small fire as it crackled and hissed. The suns were finally dipping under the horizon and most of the small group was asleep. They'd been traveling nearly nonstop since awakening from DG's spell a few days ago. Cain couldn't blame any of them for wanting to make camp, though part of him still wanted to go find her.

Closing his eyes, Cain took a deep breath and tried to enjoy the quiet noise. The small stream next to the camp, the smell of the wood burning, and what odd noises Glitch would make. Thankfully it was nothing loud, but still amusing. The sound of leaves rustling got his attention, but it was only Raw. The Viewer didn't like the confines of the sleeper bags and preferred to lay in leaves under a tree.

They had only brought a few sleep bags anyway and some food, but tried to travel the stream as long as they could. His eyes drifted from Glitch to his son and Azkadellia, who had surprised him. Hell, he was even proud of the older princess as they were traveling by foot to avoid attention. She had driven herself to go until there was nothing left, nearly collapsing on the sleep bag.

The elder princess had forgone her elegant clothing for some boyish outfit she had found. A dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans that wasn't too baggy on her. Cain had to admit, she did look nice it in. His attention finally settled on his son who had been the last one to fall asleep. They are lightly argued over who would keep watch. It took Cain promising his son that he would wake Jeb in a few hours.

Cain's eyes began to wander around the camp, as did his mind. He looked up at the night sky, watching as the horizon changed from reds, to purples, to blues and thought about DG. Where she was, if she was okay, and why. Why had she left them, left him after everything they had gone through in the past few days?

Didn't she love him, trust him enough to be there if she needed him? Maybe this was just another test. The young princess had more than once started something intimate only to stop, as if she didn't trust herself... or him.

Cain's mind boiled as thoughts ran around his head, looking back into the fire. He felt betrayed by the young princess. Like she had stabbed him in the heart over and over. Now she had left all of them to face her mother and aunts alone.

"She can screw that idea." Cain mumbled to himself, looking back into the sky, which was now all black with a few stars twinkling.

"Who can do what?" Came a muffled laugh. Jeb wandered over to his father and sat next to him, but closer to the fire, "Don't you start acting weird now."

Cain wasn't even going to try and hide his frustrations, "It's DG. She doesn't trust anyone to help her. Like she still fears we're all going to disappear."

"Again... you mean." Jeb added, "I can't say I blame her, but she still seemed to trust you more than anyone, save for Azkadellia."

Cain sighed as he knew he needed to tell Jeb about DG. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted to tell Jeb, "It might go a little deeper than that."

"I kinda figured you two were getting close," Jeb shrugged, "If you were like this when we were fighting the witch... I think I would have been upset."

"And now?" Cain asked, looking at his son from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to seem desperate for his son's approval.

Jeb laughed, seeing right through his father's stone demeanor, "Mom has been gone a while now. You mourned for her passing and everything. I think she would want us to be happy. If DG makes you happy, than I'm okay with that." Jeb replied, getting serious, "I just hope we can make it right."

"Me to, son." Cain said, rubbing Jeb's shoulder.

The two kept quiet for sometime, either staring at the sky or into the fire. A near-silent rumbling noise shook Jeb from his thoughts. He turned to see his father sleeping, the fedora pulled over his eyes. Jeb smiled to himself before forcing himself awake so he could keep watch.

OZZOOZZO

The next morning, the group rose slowly as cold air bit at their bones. It was surprising as it was still half a day to a day's walk just to the base of mountains, even more so of how fast the air had dropped. Cain unintentionally rushing the group, but in truth, it was more like rushing only Glitch. The old adviser was getting flustered and being "scattered brained" as DG had put it.

Jeb was helping Azkadellia while Raw was walking ahead some meters. Cain had asked him to see if he could sense anything and thankfully the Viewer could detect nothing in the immediate vicinity. Though that was little comfort to Cain as there was really no one physical to watch out for. It was the notion that they would be spied on by either magic or ghosts. In truth, Cain hated the idea that they would have to rely on Azkadellia or Raw and then try and protect everyone from there.

Once they were finally set, Cain took the lead and urged a fast pace. He was trying to keep his mind busy, but that was in a whirlwind of emotions. He felt angry, betrayed, and even... scared. He was concerned for DG, as he was the others, but images and questions kept distracting him. What could they do if they were late, what would DG be like, and mainly who would be waiting for them. They needed to find DG and figure out not only her _plans_, but what to do with the sisters.

Cain tried again to keep his mind and thoughts on other things, but it always wandered back to the young princess. Thoughts of DG hurt, injured… possible worse kept creeping into his head. No matter what, her sad smile just sat in the forbearance of his mind. Before Cain knew it, the group had arrived at the base of the mountains.

Still wanting to cover as much ground as they could, Cain surveyed the area. Part of him wished they had brought a car, but luckily the trek up wasn't steep. Raw had suggested this way as more animals used it than people. Which meant even though that was what they would need to watch for, it also provided a good cover.

Cain headed up the path first, a meter ahead of everyone to secure a safe route. Hours passed as they slowly ascended the mountain and when the sky began to turn from blue-greys to muddled oranges and red, the group sought a place to rest for the night. Jeb found a cave that wasn't deep, but the wind wouldn't bother them either.

There was enough room for all of them, plus a nice little fire. Glitch and Raw had been gathering sticks, twigs, and leaves since leaving camp that morning. Azkadellia used her magic on a twig, lighting one end before adding it to the pile.

"Don't use all that up in one fire, Zipperhead. We need to keep that going until the morning." Cain said, watching Glitch, "Or is there something nearby we can use too?"

"Saw a downed tree. Not far, dead." Raw stated, pointing back down the path.

"Good, if we need it, at least it's there." Cain said, rubbing his head.

He leaned up against the side of the cave, suddenly feeling dizzy. He could hear his son, but couldn't make out what it was. DG flashed before his field of vision before everything went black. Jeb was close enough to his father and dove to his father's side to stop his decent.

Worry etched on Jeb's face as he noticed how limp his father was as he carefully placed Cain onto his back. The others were at their side in an instant, but Jeb looked to each of them confused. He seemed to be begging Azkadellia or Raw to do something.

"Cain gone, taken by spirits again." Raw answered, "Not injured physically."

"Not physically?" Jeb asked, shifting to get a little to get comfortable.

Raw was unsure of how to reply, "Not sure where went, so no idea of what will happen."

"That makes sense. Let's just get some rest. I've got first watch..." Jeb stated.

Ozzoozzo

DG woke from her spot on the ground, immediately pulling her coat tighter. The boulder she had slept under had kept some of the wind at bay, but the chill bit at her bones. DG sighed and stretched as she took a moment to look around at her surroundings. It had been dark when she found her spot and actually had no idea where she was.

Most of the trees she could see had barely any leaves on them if they weren't already bare from the wind. DG wondered a moment if there were seasons here, but mentally slapped herself for not remembering. In truth, she hadn't regained anymore memories besides what her magic had allowed.

It pained her as she realized that nearly half her life was just... gone. The feelings she had, DG couldn't rid the immense fault she harbored. Though part of her also resolved that no matter what she or Azkadellia did, some people would always she them as the reason the OZ dove into despair. Trying to shake her self-loathing, DG tested the air, making sure that no magic tainted the land around her.

The biggest hurdled DG faced was that of her… mother. She looked around her and judged that it would be another, if not two days walk before she even caught sight of the palace. She had resolved that taking the longer, higher route into the mountains meant she would surprise Regent.

DG had prepared herself, as she had done so many times during her pervious adventures, so this shouldn't be any different. Still, things had shocked and shaken her, so DG had to just be prepared for whatever came her way. Zipping her coat up to her chin, she tossed her bag over her shoulder, before heading out into the wind. Luckily she didn't have to exactly see where she was going; instincts and magic lead her North to the palace.

The day wore on as she traveled the mountain and finally found a place to hide when the suns were starting to sink. As she relaxed, her stomach growled and smiled to herself as she shrugged off her bag. There wasn't much to eat, but there were a few apples. As she nibbled on one, DG started to figure out a plan of attack in her mind.

She actually had no plan and no idea how to truly sever her bond with Regent. Too many questions raged in her head. Why had Regent saved her in the first place, when 'the Queen' had let so many of her daughters die before her? So would DG dying again even matter? Tears stung DG's eyes as they threatened to fall. Her head ached in confusion.

Why had she done this and without the others? Why did she think she could do this alone? DG's heart ached next as she wanted her sister and friends so badly to be with her right now. Truth be told, her heart wanted Wyatt Cain to be next to her at the point. Sure, she wouldn't mind the others, but it was Cain she _needed_ most. He would give her the courage that she needed, at least give her advice that she would ignore…

She smiled at the memories that popped into her mind as she ate a few more bites. As DG went to take a last bite, the apple suddenly felt heavier than she remembered. She felt massively weak as realization hit her and she let the apple roll from her hand as darkness took over her.

Ozzoozzo

_Cain and DG stood meters away from one another. Cain was the first to move in their darkened room, lit by what might be faint moonlight. DG was surprised at how fast Cain seemed to be closing the distance between them. Even more shocked when he immediately enveloped her into a hug._

"_Gods, DG. You had us so worried." Cain said._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" DG asked, believing Cain and the others were still asleep at FinAqua._

"_DG, you're scaring me. Are you alright?" Cain asked, pulling from her and looking into her eyes, "You left, planning on taking down the sisters. We were at the base of the mountain. Please tell me we aren't too late."_

_DG cried out at that moment, shoving Cain away, "You were only out for the night, dammit. You all were supposed to be out for a few days!"_

"_I guess there were other forces?" Cain said, trying to do anything to get information out of her, "So you _haven't_ reached the palace?"_

"_No, I was going another way, maybe to gather information, I don't know." DG replied, crumpling to her knees._

_Cain was sitting in front of her almost instantly, "Tell me where, we will find you and end this." He said, lifting up her chin gently._

_DG thought a moment, "I am about half way up, under an alcove. I still haven't seen the palace yet."_

"_Good, can you stay there and we will be there as soon as we can…" Cain begged._

"_Won't be anytime soon, Tin Man." DG replied, pointing off into the distance, where Cain had been. They were on their way to the past, again…_


	12. Chapter 12

AN [1/11/15] Thank you all who have read and kept with me while I had some downtime. The last few months (since Sept.), I have been redoing and rewriting this series. I have updated all the chapters and if you wish, you may want to re-read some... Thank you all again! KSHEN

* * *

><p>She paced the main floor of the Northern Palace. Anger boiled in her veins towards the current occupant of <em>her<em> ice home. Regent had made decided that her palace of ice would be a good get away… everytime Sovereign killed her family. She grew tired of it and racked her brain.

Chancellor wanted her sister gone. This was her hideaway home and she be damned if she would give it up willingly. Regent would run here everytime her family died, her 'reign' of Queen ended, and she would hide out in _her_ home for some annuals before repeating her mistake.

The sound of another pair of footsteps echoed off the walls, as Regent finally made her presence known. Slowly descending the stairs, she had her pathetic 'pity me' mask on and Chancellor swore she had tears stains on her checks.

This was another family she had allowed to die by Sovereign's hands. How could she even dare cry? How could she cry over them Chancellor wondered, knowing full well in less than ten annuals she would start another. It was like she used her magic to completely forget everything that happened. Is that why her families constantly fell to Sovereign?

"What is wrong sister?" Regent asked, her quiet and gentle voice graining on Chancellor's last nerves, "You've been pacing for awhile now."

"Are you honestly this stupid or did you use a spell to remove what sense you HAD?" Chancellor screamed, throwing her hands into the air, "Another family, this is your fifth one that you've just let her kill!"

"I know what I have done and what I must do." Regent replied evenly.

"Good, get out then and do it. Leave me in peace." Chancellor said, turning her back to her sister.

"I am sorry… for this."

Chancellor slowly turned to face her older sister, "What do you mean? What is going on?"

Without an answer, Regent used her magic to pin her younger sister to the floor. Keeping her head low, she raised her hands to Chancellor and strangled her sister to death. Chancellor had no way to stop Regent and cried as her world slowly turned black.

"I am so sorry Chancellor, but I saw this. I saw as an elder sister, using her magic, strangling her younger sister. Then, somehow that will help end Sovereign's madness." Regent said, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Chancellor's body slowly dissolved, leaving a small layer of dust where her body had been. Regent fell to the ground, helpless and unsure of her next move, hoping that somehow this would end her misery. An orb of orange slowly rose from the dust and absorbed itself into Regent's hands. She was too preoccupied to notice the dust now slowly swirling on the floor.

"What in the _hells_ what that for?" A echoed voice hollered.

"Chancellor?" Regent called out, looking around frantically.

"Look at the damn dust, _sister_." The voice spat.

Regent watched as the dust formed into her sister. She was transparent as a head veil and looked extremely angry.

"What happened?" Regent asked.

"You killed me, strangled me to death, and stole my powers." Chancellor fumed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I swear, this was suppose to free us!" Regent cried, cradling her head in her hands, "I saw myself… I saw a younger princess, death and rebirth, and Sovereign's madness ending."

Chancellor just stared at her sister, her anger gone, but replace with a voided feeling, "You were either wrong or it wasn't supposed to be us. Figure it out, get back to me."

With that, Chancellor disappeared. Regent had no idea where her sister went. She sat on the floor in a confused haze for hours. The 'Queen' had seen a vision, a solution for her sister. Shaking her head, she resolved that until she had a plan or knew what the vision actually entailed, she was not to leave the Northern Palace.

Slowly, Regent picked herself off the floor and made her way to her bedroom. The world felt wrong around her, even more than it had the past decade. Resting on a klein, Regent used her magic to put herself in a trance, self preserving state. Annuals passed before the old Queen woke up again.

Her mind at ease, her quest renewed, Regent ventured forth to the Emerald City. In her absence, parts of the city were in decline, many of the citizens scurried around like rodents. Somehow, Regent went nearly unnoticed by many of the citizens, save for a few. She cared not for them and found a building to serve her purpose, slowly ascending to the top and onto the roof.

With her magic, she literally wove a spell that blanketed the city. From there, the spell seemed to float like a low fog and spread across the world of the OZ.

"You're not Sovereign, but you look like her." A voice came from behind her.

Startled, Regent turned to see two men staring at her. A cross of wonder and fear on their faces and she made herself as innocent as she could. Hoping that would ease what tension they had.

"I am of her family." She replied innocently.

"The only family she had… were sisters." One of the men, a man with scraggly facial hair stated.

"Yes, she had two." The other supplied, his eyes meeting her's, "Where is she?"

"Another victim of this madness." Regent replied sadly.

"You're very pretty, I have never seen that color of eyes before." The second man said, "Who are you?"

Regent thought a moment, "Call me Lavender… I need your help."

The two men looked at one another before turning back to her, "Yes… your Majesty."

O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O

Once the memory disappeared, DG and Cain were left back where they started. In a near darkened area, lit by invisible moonlight. DG stood motionless, even her face appeared blank. Cain couldn't quite grasp what he had saw, nor understand what the old Queen was trying at. Either way, he felt sick knowing that she was so willing to give up her family…

"We're all monsters, the lot of us." DG finally said, though still void of emotion.

"No you're not. Neither is your sister." Cain stated, lifting her face to him, "I have yet to see either of you… willingly to kill anyone."

"But Azkadellia…" DG started.

"She wasn't willing. Azkadellia was manipulated by Sovereign, so whatever she did wasn't by her hand. At least not to me now." Cain interrupted.

"What do we do?" DG asked, tears slowly falling down her cheeks, "I grow tired… of all of this… this SHIT."

"Once we deal with Regent, the others, then we'll figure out the next, best thing to do. Alright?" Cain offered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Tin Man." A voice came from darkness.

"Chancellor, is this your memory?" DG asked, looking around.

The youngest sister, appeared in full to the two others in her realm. She appeared to be in her late forties as far as age, her auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders. To Cain, she had the look and poise like Azkadellia, but her eyes and demeanor was comparable to DG.

"Yes and if you didn't know, the power you wield, your magic, is in part mine. Your mother gave you my magic to sustain your life. In truth, you never truly died, but my magic supported you." Chancellor admitted.

"You see DG? Azkadellia never killed you." Cain tried to raise DG's spirits.

"So, how do we end all of this if even killing each other won't?" DG asked, looking directly at the ghost.

"You know, young princess." Chancellor stated, their eyes locking. _Your plan may succeed, and it may not. I think it will take all three… _She added within DG's mind. She knew DG's secret and would not betray that, even to her lover.

"Looks like we're heading out. Remember, we are at the base of the mountains, so you think you can meet us somewhere? Do this as a team like we were meant to?" Cain asked, slowly disappearing from DG.

DG just nodded and smiled at Cain, "I will and I'll try to send… a signal or message to Azkadellia or Raw."

She watched as the older man faded from her sight and waited for herself to return. When she didn't immediately fade, she turned back to her ancient aunt. The two witches stayed quiet for a while, but DG could feel the magic sparking.

"You know, don't you?" The young princess stated, "How to truly end all this?"

"I have had more time to study what Regent was going on about all those years. Her vision, in part, was correct. That all three sisters had to be there. She knew that one would have to be dead, but it was how that came to be." Chancellor stated, "I know what needs to happen, though _how_ it comes to be is up to you."

"Tell me anything that can help me?"

O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O.O.Z.Z.O

Cain woke slowly to a massive headache. He didn't know why he was on his back, but tried to roll to his side. Whatever he was laying on moved and shook him more awake. Sitting up quickly, Cain was face to face with his son, who had the most confused and scared face he had ever seen on a person.

"Hey son, how are ya?" Cain tried, looking around at the cave. He could tell by what little light there was, that morning wasn't too far off. Surprised, Cain couldn't believe that he had slept through the night and more so he was actually rested.

"Hey dad. What happened to you or did you just get knocked out?" Jeb asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Ha, ha funny." Cain rubbed his neck and slowly stood, "Yeah, I went somewhere with DG, again."

"What happened this time?" Jeb asked hastily.

"Once everyone is up, then I will explain. This is something I _want_ to talk about more than once."

"Was it that bad?" Jeb asked, adding the last of the firewood.

Cain didn't answer his son at first, trying to find the right words, "It wasn't bad, but it was soul shaking. It showed another side of the old Queen and her rash behavior."

"Mr. Cain, are you alright?" Azkadellia asked, not even fully awake, but rousing Raw and Glitch.

"Just Cain… or Wyatt, remember?" Cain smiled at the princess, "And no, we all need to talk.


End file.
